ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's cannon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. (especially the Final Fantasy universe) Pixar ideas and Jim Henson ideas are also allowed, because of these companies' affiliation with Disney. This is not a page for listing every work those three companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ = Documented ideas = these are my Idea Sora and his friends are Back with a new Andventure with new friends and new & old Enemys also return The Troubador will be there.Sora should have more than 2 People on his team how about 9 People would be enough for Party members.This time in Kingdom Hearts 3 it will have Musicals like you hear in Disney Movies will be Minigames,Simple and clean intro and Romance Between Miroku & Sango through the Adventure We Should Put New Heartless Bosses and the Fallen Heartless Bosses from Kingdomhearts 1-2 and craving for Revenge of Sora .The Heartless might have a New Leader. And they can talk.I came up with the Idea,The Heartles leader name is Emperor Mephiles he has slain Keybeaers through Senturys with his Dark KeyBlade and his Dark Kight and General Atiki Servent, a rival of Riku also his pet is a Tyrannosaurus Consumed by the Power of the Heartless he is called D-rex and a little Scientist With alot of Robotical tenticals on his back Dr.Biolon and the rest of Mephilses servents Undergrowth a Plant Heartless that can grow Plant type Heartless ,and Xana a wizard possest Dark Magic, Dark water a Heartlees pirate captin.and Organization 13 as Turned into there Heartless form along side them are the Black Waltz,they Wership the Heartless god Karada he is trap in the Relm of Darkness,Mephiles is trying to Free him With a Portal cannon only Powered by Mysic artifacs, and Maleficent is Helping him , Pete and the Rest of The Disney Villains his living palace flys powered by the Cornerstone of Darkness it's called Palace of Darkness Largest Heartless of all. but they have enemy of there own the Highbreed the leader is Dr. Viper a Mutant heartless lizardman with an uper boby and long tail his servernts,Poison Emps. Toxor he can only beathe poison gas in his Suit and Ravage and chimara almost like Viper but acts like a rabbid Dog hes Vary Dangeruss With his Sharp Teeth and Claws with a Brain damage and Flexible body and his big budy Blade a big Servent of Viper with vary sharp bone blades in his Rists and his best Mutant. Scorpeon is one of Vipers Head Scientist with a Metal Scorpion Tale and his army of Mutant Heartless almost like Crash mind over Mutans the an Green emblem just like the Heartless .We Should Put Inuyasha Cast in the game there will be-Inuyasha,Kagome,Shipo,Miroku,Sango,Kikyo,Kilala,Kohaku including Sassomeru,Jaken and Rin,Sota has a Crush on her there world has taken over by the Heartless and Sora new Allies a few heartless Traitors a Soldier a shadow and a Large body name Sly,Zip,and Chumly and Phantom also D-rexes little Brother is Shy and dosn't want to Hurt People. and new Final Fantasy characters and new Disney Heroes Sora,Mickey,Donald,Goofy, will have a new Gumiship a Bigger .Inuyasha,Kagome,Shipo,Miroku,Sango,and Kilala,Sly,Zip,Chumly Tedrax and Phantom will Join Soras new Jurney to Rescue Kairi,Kohaku'and Kikyo from Mephiles and by Beating him and Viper.and put a Star wars the Clone wars world in the game The Chimera Mutants.Razor Bat (hook bat),Ice Claw(Icy Cube),Magmagon(Fiery Globe),Powerilla,OmegawildPowerwild),Shockshell,UberSoldier(Soldier)Cavona(Aqua Tank),Spiker, Black Stalker(Shadow)Sluge,MegaWasp,Sandcobra,Armaroller,Tuskbeast,Stealth Ghost(Search Ghost). This is my Idea for the next game in the Beginning The Beginning will be like this Sora,Riku,and Kairi are in there world back from school while at night Riku was fighting a Heartless Knight was sent by the new leader of Heartless,they fought all night Riku was almost beaten up at the end Riku won the fight the Dark knight he Vanished, left ownly a message says"The Heartless are coming as we know it,Karada will rise again!" than Kairi disapeared Sora needs to find answers and reunited with Donald and Goofy, and went to Hollow Baston . the dark knight atiki return to his new leader of the Heartless Emperor Mephiles was talking to Karada the god of the Heartless trap in the Relm of Darkness of taking other worlds in other Universes Than Mephiles used Grim Reapor brought the old Heartless bosses back,than in Mystaryous Catlse some Heartless have been Captured by Dr. Viper for being mutated,Mean while Karada opined Dark Portales in Skies on other worlds puring out Heartless troopers,in japan another portale showed up Kagome's Mother to take Sota with her to Inuyasha' time the time the got there sota was scared than Kagome Introduced him to Sango,Miroku,and Kirara suddinly Shippo was being chased by somethig it was a Heartless and it lead them to a Portal that leads the Hollow Baston Kohaku,Sassomeru,jaken,Rin,and Kikyo saw other Portals for them selfs a Wizard Heartless Xana sent them all one by one Inuyasha,Kagome,Sota,Miroku,Sango,Kirara,and Shippo were ended infront of the Entrensed to Radiant Garden mean while Sora,Donald,and Goofy finaly got there Hollow Baston looked Different like a HQ to find Leon and the others along the way the met Kohaku.Mephiles sent Kurt Zisa,Trickmaster,Gaurd Armor,Stealth Sneak,Atiki,Parasite Cage,Illuminator, and Phantom Cloked to find a new apprentice for him than Inuyasha and the others saw Kurt Zisa and Trickmaster were singing than Sango talk to Kurt Zisa and the got into a Throwing contest when Kurt zisa lost he got upset and he droped the disgiuse so did the other Heartless bosses started to fight the group and tieded them up Kirara got away and found to kohaku,Sora,Donald and Goofy they followed her,Kurt Zisa saw Heartless Neotroopers in the air the Heartless Bosses and Sora,Donald,and Goofy were Shocked to see each other again and they all Fought excepted Phantom Kirara freed Inuyasha,Kagome,Sota,Miroku,Sango,and Shippo and helped Sora,Miroku walk in front of Phantom and he talk to him with his hood covering his Head the Heartless Bosses were Defeated and Escaped Guard Armor called Phantom a traitor and took a picture of Kohaku.Sango was to see him again Sora,Donald,and Goofy met Inuyasha,Kagome,Sota,Miroku,Sango,and Shippo, Introduced to each other and Sango saw Miroku being covered by Phantom.And Phantom told them no harm to him sudent'ly they met three Heartless outcast a Soldier,Shadow,and a Large Body named Slay,Zip,and Lunk than through the portal TrickMaster sent Heartless Neotroopers than Leons soldiers killed them all Leon Lead them to HQ Back at Hollow Baston he toled him and the others that the Heartless have a new Leader than some said did you say "The Heartless have a new Leader?" it was King Mickey! Sora,Donald,and Goofy were exited to see him.While they were Breafing Kohaku heard a Evil Voice says"As you see the day of Darkness Kohaku come to me in time squar"Who are you,and what are you talking about.Than they follow Yuffie to see something Dinosaurs inside the base next to her is Male twin tail named Shikosu like Kirara when she saw him she was blushing the alarm gone off Hollow baston is under attack by the Hearless Kohaku saw something fly out the window Kurt Zisa appeared at front door tells Kohaku to follow him alone but Sora,Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Sota,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara,Shikosu, Followed them cutoffs they met Dr. Biolon talking to them about Mephiles wanting Kohaku than He turned and hear Heavy foot steps out around the corner it was the Mighty D-rex! he stomped through the Mersanarys he Roared at them kirara got in his way he picked her up and threw her to a wall Shikosu is try to protect her from D-rex,Sora and the others helped him.at the end Than a small D-rex showed up and got in D-rexes way but D-rex scratched him than walk back to were Emperor Mephiles is. D-rex jr but with a tear in his eye and followed him,Kagome felt sorry for him.They Found Kohaku look at Mephiles on top the Balkiney next Meleficent and Pete,Mephiles was expecting him to show up. Sly,Zip,and Lunk were shocked to see again the other Kohaku and he Ran at Mephiles garbed his Weapon and hold him by neck and threw him on the groun than he got grabed by a giant hand,it Karada He took him in his relm while they're talking.Sora saw a ball of light it was Sassomeru he was looking for Rin Gaurd Armor has her he attack Mephiles byt he was to strong and .Mephiles got hit by Kikyo's Arrows he got it out of his back and use it to make a Heartless Darkhood he hit her than something grabed her crashed into the ground by Ravage some Mersanarys ran from the highbeed Shikosu remembers Battler the leader of the Razor wings with a scar from him.Than a Chimera with a controll helmet and it was Tedrax.thayed free him and they saw Koga getting beat up by chimera Mutants Kagome hit Powerila with her arrow he pulled it out slowley and the the Mutants look at Sora,Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Sota,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara,Shikosu,Phantom,and Tedtrax.And they begin to Fight them.Dr.Viper look at his dead Mutants Toxor staired at Miroku and seid"until we meet again Munk"Kohaku's back his new outfit had a Heartless Simble he no choice he wont join Mephiles he would hurt Rin.Mephiles threw her at Sota and he bid them all farwell Palace appeared Mephiles,Kohaku,Kurt Zisa,Gaurd Armor,Trickmaster,Atiki,Stealth sneak,Prison Cage,Parasite cage,Dark Thorn,Xana,Volcanic Lord,Blizzard Lord,Thunder Lord,Healing Lord,Earth Lord,Wind Lord,Blackborg,Storm Rider,D-rex,and all Teleported on the Palace did a Evil song and Flew away Sango was sad,Goofy ask them to come with Sora,Mickey,and Donald Leon told Inuyasha to go with them incase if they find Kikyo,Kairi,and Kohaku,Kagome,Miroku and Shippo agree with Sora.Donald remind Sango no sad feelings, it's runs on happy feelings she thanked him.Sly,Zip,Lunk were doing a Pose and they alled laughed each other Sly told them if Karada is set Free he'll O than Leon showed Sora's New Gummi ship on the there are WALL-E,EVE,and MO and Vivi is coming along,Lean gave him Portal stones so than go to other Worlds and The Adventure Begins while there going to other worlds it they singed "Take your sweet sweet time"Mean While Mephiles put Kurt Zisa incharge of Kohaku,kikyo was in a magic cage On Paradise Islands: Sly,Zip,Lunk,Sota,Rin,and Phantom staid on the Gummi .Sora ,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo, were looking around until they saw Stitch along side Lilo He Reconise them Stitch was happy to see them agein than some Heartless showed up.Than they went to Lilo's house and they looked at Tiki Charm in her room than they to the beach.Thay watch Lilo,Nani,David,and Stitch sufe until Jumba & Pleakley came out of the waves and try to catch Stitch and Sora saved him from drouning Cobra shows up telling Nani that he going to take Lilo away from and they went back home Stitch left.Meanwhile Jumba and Pleakey were washed up He said"Little monster!" Pleakey contaced the Grand counsel Woman aperson Miley knows, She fired them, Jumba is now doing his way now,she sends Captin Gantu to capture 626. Stitch was in the woods until Jumba found him a he ask him to come Quitly Stitch is waiting Jumba steps on the book Telling him he'll never blong and take him apart Stitch runs from him back to the House Sora,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Inyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara went after them Until Kurt Zisa and Pete got in there way.He send few Luna Landits to get the Tiki Charm inclouding Kohaku,Stitch was cornered by Jumba theyed Fought in side the house Pleakey was try to provent him of hurting Lilo she called Cobra The Bandits showed up Stitch found a Plasma gun he shoot them But Jumba Pulged it Some Heatless Pleakey got Lilo ran out and back to Kurt Zisa saying"runaway,it's Gunna Blow!"What!"Will meat again Woman"come boy,1 Heartless said oh Nuts!(Boom!) Jumba & Pleakey got away,Nani saw the smoke Sora and the others went to find Lilo and Stitch and Stitch revealed them than Gantu Captured them and stitch got out of his Ship and Nani forced him to talk to wears lilo than Jumba Pinned him down Sora ask him and Pleakey to help them they show them there Ship. beside Gantu are Winged Heartless Jumdas ship was behind them and chased them Stitch got on Gatu's Ship than fell on a truck in a Volcano flt fast in the cockpit he threw him out the Window and rescued Lilo and got on Jumba's Ship. David was swimming and saw them on the Ship on the beach a Space sacurity captured 626,The Grand counsil Woman retired Gantu,Mickey had a honer to see her again and Lilo told her she owns Stitch Gantu last ward a "I have a new Boss now"in the Sky it's Maleficent in her Dragon form picked up Gantu and kidnapped Lilo she has the Tiki Charm the Gummi ship appeared Sora and the Gang got on Jumba and Pleakey got on Stitch snuked on they tried to catch Meleficent but she got away and went back to the Palace Mephiles gaved Gantu a good jod of taking the charm,now he has 1 of the Mysic artifacts,Kohaku told them Lilo has nothing to do with this.gantu put her in the Magic cage with Kikyo and Kairi on Man Jungle:Sora,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,are in a Jungle they heard kirara talked and saw Singing Elephants Marching lead by Col.Hathi and saw Mowgli marching with his son and the exspection and Realized that he saw a man cub not a elephant Bagheera explained him and walk away sora and the gang want to ask them,Bagheera told them he needs to take Mowgli to a man Village becouse ShereKhan the Tiger had Returned to kill him,Miroku understands him,than Mowgli ran off than met Ballo and he teaching Mowgli how to fight like a bear and Sora and the others heard a roar and they saw Ballo keeped teaching him Bagheera still need to get him back to the village Ballo Refused and singed"The Bear Necessities" than the munkey took Sora and his tryed to help Ballo but the carryed Mowgli off tho the ruins wear King Louie lives and sing to Mowgli"I wan'na be like you"Sora,Ballo,and the others got there and found out Louie is after fire Ballo got in the song and Rescued Mowgli from Louie, Bagheera told Ballo he has to go to the Man Village or He'll meet Sherekhan than Ballo told Mowgli and he ran off Sango and Miroku went after him Kirara and Bagheera went to find Hathi for help ShereKhan over heard them talking about Mowgli mean while Sango and Miroku final found him and sat down at a tree a tail picked them up it was Kaa the Snake he told him he will never have leave the jungle and singed"Trust in me"than ShereKhan interupted than talked to Kaa he want's to know who's he singing to Kaa and remind him if he saw the Man Cub when he left he lied to Mowgli ran off again in the feild he met four Vultures ,Buzzie,Flaps,Ziggy,and Dizzie traying to creer him up"That's What Friends Are For"than ShereKhan showed up Mowgli was not running from him and gave him 10 secs to run Sora,Ballo,Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara saw Mowgli confronting ShereKhan ballo saved him than some Heartless appeared and Vanishing lizard he scratched Miroku the end Mowgli tide a stick on fire on ShereKhans tail and he ran off,he droped somthing a Green crystle Skull and sora closed the keyhole on there way back yo the gummie ship they all sing"The Bear Necessities" Kaa snuck onMean whil Kurt Zisa,Stealth Sneak,Pete,and kohaku were lost Vanishing lizard tolled them he failed .Sango checked Miroku's wound Kaa looked at them together,Sota gave Rin some Flowers Sly chuckled at them and Jaken was yaping.Rin Olympus Colisem:Sora and the Gang saw Hercules and a new friend Golden Gladiator a Heartmore than Zues showed up and Welcome Mickey until Hades showed up with Kohaku and UndeadGladiator there's a Turnnament later on if Hades wins he'll get the olympus stone and if Sora wins he told Hades to never to come back and he accepted isora and his friends did some Training by Phil. it Begun in the Final round it's Sora and Golden Gladiator vs. UndeadGladiator,Inuyasha helped them .Viper Mutants Showed up Tedtrax to came to help to stop Blade, Hades unleashed Titans and Vanished to Palace,Sora closed the keyhole Mephiles has the Olympus Stone,the Heartless grow sadness of the Death of UndeadGladiator 1 scientest knew it would happen, he felt it in his soul. at Disney Castle: Sora ,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Inyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Phantom,Sly,Zip,Lunk, needs to find Answers apout Karada before they move on Minnie,Demi,Kagome,Shippo,and Sango went for a cup of Tea Kogome ask Sango when Miroku got scratched by ShereKhan She was worried,and do you like him Than a Guard told everyone the Catlse is und Attack by the Heartless,Guard Armor,Pete,and the Black Waltz were looking for Terra's KeyBlade to unlock the Portal,Sora and the other Fought the Heartless,Vivi Fought the Black Waltz, Riku fought Atiki Minnie kept the Keyblade erom pete Gaurd Armor cought them went back to the Palace,Mickey Could'nt save her in time but he'll get her back! Atlantica:Sora,Miley,Donald,and Goofy are going to see Ariel again a scream,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,and Shippo were mermaids kirara,and shikosu were catfish Sly's a Screwdiver,Zip's a Sae Neon,Lunk's a Aquatank. Arial is looking for her Doughter Melody, King Tridon told them they need to find her Before Morgana does, she's Ursula sister begs for him and Mickey's help.Sora and the others will help them.Mean while Morgana was talk to Mephiles about the trident opsording hafe of it's energy into the Lightening ord Aqua Rock Star,Thunder Lord,and Kohaku were there.Than Melody met Tip & Dash to help her get the Trident and they singed "Tip and Dash" they Found Atlantica Cloak and Dagger were keeping a close eye on her Sora and the Gang looked Everyware than The Heartless and Cimera Soldiers were Distracting them and picked eel DNA, Melody stole the Trident they think it's Mephiles and Morgana King Tridon doubled the Search party's the intire Ocean are looking Ariel,Sora,Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara,Shikosu,Sly,Zip,and Lunk followed Cloak and Dagger,than they Found Melody ready to give Morgana the Trident but it was to late She turned Undertow into a Shark again Maleficent was a Sea Dragon telling her to opsorb the Lightening Orb Sora's Friends covered him so he can help Melody defeat Morgana Tip and Dash were destracking undertow,Morgana Summoned a Sea surpent Hearless.Melody got the Trident She tost it to Tridon but Thunder lord cought is and obsorbing the Orb Sango used her Hiraikotsu at him and he droped Trident but not the Orb than he went to the Palace of Darkness,King Tridon im prison her in a block of ice and fell Maleficent catched her and went to the Palace she took Sebastien too.sora closed the Keyhole,Mephiles and the Heartless have enough power for the portal cannon and Talked to Karada and sends a new Heartless to him,Dr. Viper has Created Eelectro to lead his uderwater troops Agrabah:Sora and the Gang saw Alladin and jasmins wedding a Disater by the 40 thives and the Heatless Kurt Zisa was with them and his big Friend.The Sultan welcomed Miley he told Sora that he had a Father,But the Guard s pointed theirs Swords at Sora and his Friend until Stitch got in there way and break one of their swords than ran, Genie was Exited to see Sora again Alladin knew his father is the king of thives he and Jasmin singed"out of thin air" ,Sora 3 Heartless have come Sly's a Bandit'Zip is the same,Lunk's a Fat Bandit.they all followed the Trail they saw Kurt Zisa in the Ruins and humogas Antlion.After Sora,Alladin,Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara,Shikosu,Sly,Zip,Lunk, defeated it Viper created sandcobras and got a way and alladin,abu,and Iago found the the Thives hiding place Al's Father cassim was Talking to Sa'luk he almost attacked him al saved him and told that he is his father al faced Sa'luk solo and Sa'luk fell Cassim join al,the thives,the Luna Bandita,and Kurt Zisa sing"Welcome to the 40 thieves"Sa'luk survived and fighting a Shark.Jasmine was getting worried about Alladin Genie is trying to cheer her and Sango was helping her to Jasmine talked about Miroku she think he's handson Sango secretly think so they"Peacock Princess" to Al brought back his Father to Agrabah Genie singed"as Father and Son"Sora and his Freind welcome al's Father Until the Guard stept in and told Every one Alladins Father is the leader of the 40 thives,Sa'luk went back to the lair and sing to the 40 thives,Luna Bandits,Kohaku,Pete and Kurt Zisa"Are you In or Out"Kurt Zisa liked his leadership to them and took cassim with them,Sora and the Gang have find the Hand of mides at the Vanishing Isle Sora can to Stop Sa'luk Sora came with Alladin the othes fought the thives and the Luna Bandits Kurt Zisa found Genie'old Lamp it as plenty of magic left and took it back to Mephiles and took off With Kahaku.When Sora and alladin defeated Sa'luk Cassim threw the Hand of Mides to him and turned to solid Gold, They escaped from the island Abu and Iago were tookin by Kurt Zisa. and they continued the Jurney,Mephiles dose'nt need the Hand of midas after all. Holloween Town:Sora, Miley, Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara and Vivi heard a Holabalu in Holloween town, Jack Skellington had a blast of his Party sense he left his Christmas dream behind He wanted someone to hit a Heartless it was Kagome Jack welcomed her in Town Sango asked him if he saw her Brother but he dosn't know than Lock,Shock,and Barrel threw rocks at Inuyasha and Miroku than ran off,Mephiles Brought Oogie Boogie back and his new lair with Kohaku than Oogie Sing "Oogie Boogie song". Dr.Finkelstein was making a new Experiment that haves a Heart than than go to a Jazz club the boss a Heartmore named Stan and told them the Story of Karada with his Deadbones singed"Remains of the day" Suddenly the Heartless are attacking the town Sally warned them,than Prison Keeper was Kohaku in his cage and Sora and the others went After them,lead them to the Lair Oogie laughing at them and a conection to Kohaku and Sango than seid that your sister? and Laughing again. Shippo want's to new what's so funny? Oogie kill the Music!"Oogie Boogie Song" while there fighting him He,Prison Keeper,and Kohaku got away and rid of the White Knight and Closed the Keyhole. Stan came along with them War of the Planets:Sora and the Gang were in Some kind of War than Driods told them to freeze they Attack the Droids.than Count Dooku Fought Sora than Anakin Skywalker showed up with Asoka and Clone troopes Obi-won saw Sora and his Friends and Explained them and went back to Curasant Kirara ran into jar jar and Padme' that ware Sango and she Met each other Padme Talked about Miroku and when she met Anakin Sango felt the same thing about him,the Jedi gave Sora a lightsabor Keyblade and he told them about the Heartless than the Palace was a Distance from the the senate Building Mephiles, and his lots of Sevents were facing the Heroes,Count Dooku made a Deal with the Heartless 1 Senater walk up to Mephiles and Mephiles summoned Karada he picked up the senater and eat him than he gave him 2 new Heartless Large Armor,and Tail Mirrage, While their talking the Rebublice gaurd are running from D-rex and walked up to Padme D-rex Jr. provent him from eating Kagome reconised him D-rex bit his Neck and threw him Kagome called him "you over growned Lizard!"hit him with her arrow's Sora and the Others fought him.Than D-rex jr. ran off Mephiles and the rest Vasnished also D-rex to, Sora and the Gang and the Rebublic went a Canyon planet that attacked by unkown they think it was General Grievous, Padme and Jar Jar went to a Village they saw Battler and hi Razor wing were eating and ran Battler got her roab and her Sent and gave some to Blade,Ravage,Powerilla and Omegawild to stop her investigation, Speedemon Defeated Plo koon, Sora and his friends Fought Grievous.The snipers were in 4 caved clifs the killed by a Ice claw,Magmagon,Shock Shell,and Sluge,and Eelectro attacked Kit fisto Asoka burst trough the clif by Powerilla.Blade saw Padme' sora and Anakin got inhis way and he got his Blades out Tedtrax fought him Ravage attacked anakin and woound him,The Cimera Soldier attacked the clone troopers Grivous Escaped at on top at the deadend of the canyon it's Toxor,Siron. Battler picked up Padme' and Jar Jar to Them Toxor told the Emps extrac her blood Anakin got to them than Scorpeon came out of his lab Coat and Defeated Skywalker and took off with Toxor,Siron and The rest of Mutants are still alive, Padme' and Jar Jar are serrounded by Mutants Than Dr.Viper walked up to them ,she ask how did the Heartless turned into these monsters than Viper told about the Cim virus it turn's Heartless to Cimera the 1 Heartless in the Testing room he Created Dartwidow ans singed"It's time for a new Evolution".Blade will to kill Anakin Padme' gasp, Obi-won provent Anakin to Rescue her than he ran to save them he got inside he Found Padme',Jar Jar, it was a trap Blade almost him, other attacked him to,Ravage Wounded,Bitting,and Scratching him when Blade picked him up Before he could kill him with hie blades Padme' Shouted Stop!she gave viper the files until Sora and his Friends came to save them Viper and his Friends escaped Before the clones destroy the base Than Sora closed the Key hole and left on there Jurney.at the Palace Mephile's Trooper stole dark crystles for the cannon Monster Japan:Sora and the Gang are Surrounded by thugs than they saw huge Shadow that scared them away it was godzilla Jr. Kagome thanked him he told them go to the rook top fo the celebration of the GDF,Kiryu,SMG,Moruera,MechaniKong,Zone Fighter,and Jet Jaguar welcomed them until Kiryu and his team got attacked by King Ghidorah,Gigan,Megalon,Orga,Axor,Mecha Godzilla,Jirass,and Megaguirus,,gigan was flirting with Sango he talk to them about taking over Japan and made a deal with the Heartless than Orga interupted his Speech and fell on him Ghidorah yelled at him Kagome ask him he dose'nt have to yell at him before He try to blast them Kiryu and his team Fought Ghidorah and his minions all but Orga Kagome went to cheere him up Sango threw and hit him with her Hiraikotsu but it tickled him and he swat it away before Orga smashed them Jet Jaguar threw him on top of Jirass.Sora and his freinds got on Godzilla Jr.'s head and swimmed away from tokyo.Mean while Titanosaurusas on his thinking rock than the Hiriakotsu hit his Head and think the lord gave him a gift, Mean while Sora,Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara,Shikosu and Godzilla.Jr are going the monster island for help of his father on the beach there's Gorosaurus doing gaurd duty until he saw Jr swimming on shore he told him that Tokyo is unattack he needs his Father, Gorosaurus the path to the Valley is blocked theyed have to go the other path the insect gorge but they were being watched by some giant ant was dieing from it's wound warning them there coming! than Kamacuras and saw jr.Kagome was shocked to giant bugs he tolled them to give me the hatchling he looks so tasty Kumonga was behind them saying to Kamacuras "good going buddy" Gorosaurus kicked him on top of him They ran from the Rodan was in and he saw them running from Kamacuras & Kumonga so he must warn Godziila, He and Anguirus were playing ches Godzilla won again 3 times Rodan tolled him that jr. and Gorosaurus are being chased by Kamacuras and Kumonga Godzilla,and Rodan went rescue them Anguirus thinked about the game forget it and follow Godzilla and Rodan,Suddenly Baragon and Varan were playing now.Sora and the rest were still running from them jr. was cornered by Kamacarus then Godzilla showed and Punched him Jr. thanked him Anguirus got in Kumongas way to fight with Gorosaurus.Rodan throws Kamacuras at Kumonga to a wall rocks fell on top of them Godzilla welcomed Sora,and his Friends to Monster Island,in the Valley Anguirus was shocked when Baragon and Varan were playing ches, Varan showed Miroku his sister in a cave filled with poison gas it was Vagnosaurus ,Kagome saw a fogy hot spring a size of lake She, Shippo and Sango went for a swim jr. tolled them don't go in there because someone is already in there some Kagome, Shippo,and Sango were in a ball of water from spring and out of the water is Manda and she apalogize them sango was thinking about her Hiraikotsu Shigan was throwing bolts at Baruguron,Obsidious is medatating in the Volcano.Sora and his Friends followed Godzilla to see Orochi so can Help sango find her weapon he say its saurus on water he knows wear it is someone has it Sora and Godzilla will have to find out on there own.Godzilla,Rodan,Anguirus,and Gorosaurus came with Sora and the gang to find sango's Weapon along they way they met Ebira & Ganimes if seen it they have'nt Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus sing "we stand alone" than they they hear splashing behind some rock Godzilla peaked sied "Oh No!" it's Titanosaurus he has the Hiraikotsu and he got nervouse when he saw Godzilla, Rodan asked his he see that than he refuse Gorosaurus got ticked Rodan and Anguirus were holding him Sango asked please he was blushing and okey and help Godzilla to defeat King Ghidorah when they got to Tokyo they Ghidorah and his friends He and Godzilla colide and the other fight Biollante was watching the fireworks.Space Godzilla give's a slow clap to his Brother than Palace Tolled ghidorah the deal's off and he brought Fortresses to take over japan.Godzilla and King Ghidorah Work together stoped them. Sora closed the Keyhole Land of Dragons: Sora,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo, at the palace to Mulan and she on a mission from the Emperors to take the his Doughters to the Kingdom of Qui Gong Sora will be glade to help,Mephiles Sends Dark Samuria, Kohaku and Beauty Ninja to find Being of the element of fire.Mulan ana Shang recruit Yao, Ling and Chien-Po while mushu is trying to break them up,he accidently pushed carrage down the hill to a clif shadow Ninja looked at the impearial Doughters reported back the Dark Samuria.Shang and Mulan had Diffrences The Princesses and Yao, Ling and Chien-Po went to the village fair.when Shang got there, Sora knew Mushu got something to do with Shang and Mulan and they went into bandit country but when Mulan found out about Mushu's sceam she went to tell Shang it's an ambush the Shadow Ninja's attacked them there looking for Mushu for the Cannon,Sora fought them at the clif was Dark Samuria talking to them Mulan and Shang are on the Brige rescueing may Darkhood shot the roops supporting the brige Kagome almost hit him he aimed at her D-rex jr. got in the way and saved her but Mulan and Shang were hanging until a shadow ninja grabed and stabed him and fell to his death, Kagome thank D-rex jr. for saving her, Mulan was vary sad and the move on.Vivi talk to Dark Samuria about choosing the rong side of the Heartless sing "The Right Side.Shang survived and when to stop the wedding Mushu was i the golden dragon statue and force the Emperor of Qui gong Shang and Mulan to be wed until the heartless crashed the party Dark Samuria came to challenge Sora to a duel. when he got back up he apologizes to sora and thanked Vivi of Working with Mephiles sudden'tly a star hit his back by Beauty Ninja her Ninja's to kidnapped mushu.Dark Samuria tolled Sora and his friend about Portal cannon, Mephiles and the heartless are building it to free Karada. Beast Castle:Sora,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara are in a Village they meet Belle and her father until Gaston telling them Belle is his wife Kagome think Belle does'nt deserve gay like him than Sora and the others go to the castle to meet the Beast bell went home later.Gaston and Lafou are meeting with Mephiles and his servent of Heartless13 about getting an enchanted rosr for him gaston was to concerned of marring belle Mephiles is warning him to get it or else. Sora and his see Lumiere,Cogswerth,Mrs. Potts,Chip welcoming them and they had Dinner in the dinning table Lumiere sing "Be are Guest" and a tore of the castle until highbreed Mutants they came for beast.they put up good fight Battler will be back and he wont be alone,everybody has to clean the castle soon they'll be Human again by tonight were Belle and Beast are Dancing in the Ballroom.Beast gave Belle the Magic Mirror than she saw her father in the wilderness she wen't to find him and head Sango and Miroku Followed back home chip snuck in belle's bag she some on knocking on the door the own came for her father and they'll take good care of him her father is not crazy Lafou heard,and everyone else think so Maurice toll ed them how big is the beast Gaston toled if she marry him so father won't go to the asylum so She showed them the Beast through the Mirror than Gaston and Wind Dragon and mod singed "Kill the Beast!" at the gate Lumiere,Cogswerth,Mrs. Potts and Sora went to warn the Beast they are going to seige the door,Sora warned Beast the castle is under attack but he want's to be alone,Lumiere and the others were still holding the door then he got idea for a trap when they got inside they house stuff Lafou picked up Lumiere Shouted Now! Everyone was fighting the invaders,Sango and Miroku freed Belle and Moriece from the basement and head to the castle ,they fight was in the lobby Sora stayed with beast than he saw Dr.Viper in the drop ship he wan't the Beast's Blood down stairs the mod ran back to the village but not Gaston, he looking for Beast when got in the room he hit him with his arrow Sora has to help so he out side the broken window hit gaston from behind Miroku has help too he got on Shikosu and flew up to them but Wind Dragon stabed them both and hit the ground Sango gasped when she saw Miroku got hurt So Sora and Beast took on Gaston,Before gaston fell Mephiles gave him enough chances Wind dragon took the rose Beast tried to get but Blade stabed him from Behind and got away Belle Beast died in her arms Phantom gave him a heart to live once more and Sora closed the Keyhole and Promised the Beast he'll get it back Sango asked Miroku if' he's okey,Someone snuke on the gummi and Teached Sota how to Ballroom Dance with Rin Jaken tolled Sora and Sota teached Miroku and Sango but he's still hurt. Pridelands:Sora ,Miley, Donald,and Goofy can't wait to meet Simba's Doughter Kiara.Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,and Shippo are Lions and a cub they went to Pride Rock to see them ,today's Kiara's first hunt and she promised Simba she'll do this her own he did than she wen't to hunt he sends Timon and Pumba to make she does'nt get hurt Mickey told Simba Mufasa he was a great king Rafiki told Sora that Mufasa has a plan to bring Kiara and Kovu together.Kovu is an outsider like the outhers Banished Zira is their leader.mean Vitane,Atiki and Nuka are getting fire in the Gorge for the plan Kiara is hunting Until she Timon and Pumba and ran off away from the pridelands than Nuka and Vitani are speading fire Zira know the plan is in motion she told Kovu to go, at Pride Rock Simba and Sora can see the fire from there he sends Zazu to find her Sora and his Friends went with Simba Kiara fainted Kovu rescued her brought back to the Pridelands She reconise him Simba shows up Nala is happy to see Kiara Simba told Kiara nomore hunts for her, She was doing find until Kovu,Rafiki ask Kovu "How dare you saved the kings Doughter"Kovu ask Simba to join his pride but he Refused Sora trust him so did his Friends he did saved her they went back to Pride rock,Nuka and Zira watch Kovu outside of the cave the closer he gets to Kiara,The he gets to Simba than Mephiles shows up with Kohaku and Maleficent asking her if she misses Scar he can bring him back than he did.in the Morning Kovu teaches Kiara to hunt better than he runs and almost Pounced on Timon he and Pumba in a bug zone until the birds shwed up, thay chased them into a heard of Rhinos than Kiara and Kovu were looking at the stars Sango and Miroku were with them Simba was talking to his father but scilint as stars Nala told Simba to get to know him Kovu has to than Rafiki appeared out of the grass lead Kovu,Kiara,Miroku and Sango.Rafiki Singed "in Upendi"they when to Pride rock Vitani saw Kovu didn't kill Simba she back to report to Zira and Scar.Kovu has talk to Kiara but Simba wants to talk to him told the story of scar until Zira's lions and the Heartless Serounds Simba and Kovu Simba knew he couldin't trust Kovu told he had nothing to do with it simba tried to get away Kovu saw him climbing Nuka went after him for his mother but the logs crushed him Zira and Scar saw him dieing and he did Simba was hurt Kiara and Sora saw him Zazu went for help Timon asked him what happend? were Kovu...ambush they carried him back to pride rock,Zira and Scar got made at Kovu Nuka is Dead becouse of him and ran off Zira and Scar are going to take Simba's Kingdom by Force.sora didn't Believe what Simba sied about Kovu Kiara thinked the same thing Everyone saw Kovu Kiara and sora were Happy to see him but Simba Provented them Every one saw the Scar on his face Kove tolled him he had nothing to with it Simbo tolled him he dose'nt belong on Pride rock Kiara ask him to listen to him Sora sied hes Sorry Simba Exiled him Every one singed "He is not one of us"Sora tolled him Kovu to Run to help Kiara tolled him to reconsider Simba wants Kiara to stay at Pride rock away from Kovu she tolled him he will never be Mufasa ran crying Sora ask hi how could he Kiara's right Simba ask why Inuyasha tolled becouse you Ruined your father's plan to bring Kiara and Kovu together Rafiki Seid it's true Kiara sneaked out of Pride rock and ran away to find Kovu Sora and his friends wanto find him to and themed "Love will find away"Zira and Scar are heading for war Timon and Pumba lost her again and they were fighting than Simba shows Timon Kiara ...Vanished. Zazu told Simba the Outsider coming it's War! he told Zazu to find Kiara Simba ant Lionesses are heading to war Simba gave Zira and Scar last chance to go home but they are home the y Attacked each other Kiara,Kovu,Sora and the others saw them went to stop them.Vitani fought with Nala Simba and Zira about to kill each other Until Sora Shouted Stop! Kiara and Kovu were in the way so did Sora,Mickey,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,and Shippo to Sly seid if you want to kill each other you have to go through us! (Sora) this fight has got to stop kiara tolled a king once tolled her "We are one" She understand him then.Now she does them us look at them they are us whats the Diffrence ,Zira tolled attack Vitani sied no Kiara's right enough and so did the others went on simba's side Zira will never let it go She pounce at Kiara tackled her off the edge they both Zira was hanging Kiara was tring to help her and Meleficent shows to take Timon and Pumba Sora closed thr Keyhole and at the Palace Mephiles only has to find the 9 Remaining artifacts then he free his master from the dark relm Kohaku was thinking what's he gunna do about it Meleficent seen one of the atifacts in londen she sends Professor Ratigan Mouse Londen:Sora,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,and Shippo have been Shruk except Kirara and Shikosu at baker st. they meet Basil,Dawson,and Olivia and Olivia ask Sora's help to get her father Himan back from Professor Ratigan.Basil tried to catch him for years but he failed Sora and his Friend will help, they went to the toy shop ,Ratigan's henchmen Fidgit is stealing unitforms to the plan to be the the Ruler of all mousedom empire, they searched the Heartless appearded to destraced Sora and the others,Fidget kidnapped Olivia but left the list behind Basil thinks it's a clue,Hirman almost finished the repleca of the queen Ratigan showed him his doughter Himan was worried about her and Fidget her away from him and put her in a glass pottle Basil sied the list came from the water front and they went there they followed Fidget through the pipe Dowson found olivia in the Pottle but it was'nt her it was Fidget Ratigan gave Basil a suprised and every one laugh at him. he and dowson were in a trap while there traped Dowson know Basil get them out of the Sora think so theres no time beat your self up and it's not to late Basil sied set the trap off now.and they escaped and they went to the palace to save the queen and stop Ratigan,Toby and Kirara chased Fileaca Basil got controlle of the fake queen he and Sora both seid "Sower Rat!"Every on fought his hencemen and the Heartless,Fidget got untide and toll Olivia Ratign got on the Balcany tolled Basil and Sora and his allies stay or the girl dies they went after them and made a blimp of their own.Fidget fell Sora put him in cageBasil got Ratigans Blimp they crashed into BigBen Basil got hit Olivia bit Ratigans hand Basil pus his cap in the gears and saved her and Escaped Ratigan chased them Olivia got back with her father Basil and Ratigan fell on the hands of Bigben Sora came to fight with him,Ratigan drop the Crison Ruby Mephiles coght it and vanished away Basil and Ratigan fell down to there death not basil survived Sora closed the Keyhole Radiant Garden:Another Heartless wave outside the town Leon told Sora and the rest got out side the fight his Soldiers can't hold them off for ever the highbreed are out there to Rin and Sota followed them Kaa tried to stop them Sora,Mickey,Donald and Goofy were fighting Flamewheel,Pete, and DarkThorn. ,Inuyasha, kagome and Lunk were holding off Heartless Troopers lead by Large Armor.Sango and Kirara went to find Kohaku until she saw Sota and Rin running to see them Kaa told her when a Rock worm almost bit them until Miroku rescued them he ask Sango to Protect them and She ask him why?...why are you doing this for me?..Miroku seid to her Becouse i love you thats why Sango your the ownly woman i loved Sango was scilent and Miroku and Shikosu went find Kohaku and Promised Sango.Mephiles and Dr Viper were having a meeting to join forces to rule Miroku show tells Mephiles to let of kohaku Dr V. through a sword a hiim but it freed Sassomeru and he went to see Rin Miroku, Shikosu, and Windtunnle fought but they fell Atiki sied they'll be good for the arena and punshed Riku. Trickmaster saw Miroku Defeated and went to tell Sango.Sora and the gang are together again but not Miroku than Trickmaster came to tell her that Miroku is...Xana interupted him and he went back to the Palace Sango want know where's Miroku Xana ask do care about him, Show me, She begged please but the answers no Sora called him rotton but Xana got away and Sora ask Sassomeru if he want's to come along inuyasha refuse that but the others have no choices and they Moved on.on the gummie Sango seid Don't worry Miroku i'll find you. The gathering Place:Sora and the others were fighting Heartless troopers Sango Ask one of them where is Miroku! he sied he's at th...the arena! that way.Sora and the other set camp and went to sleep Sango went off to find Miroku. Miroku,Windtunnel, and Shikosu woke up in a room with bar in the Arena hosted by Mephiles and Dr. Viper and Miroku,Windtunnle and Shikosu are ready to face the Challenges. they faced them suddinly 3 unusle Heartless bust out Miroku and his friends and got away there names were the Don,Snaps,Mace, and Grace like Miroku's stile stey made camp and they slept Sango and Kirara saw smoke down there she sees Miroku,Shikosu,Windtunnle sleeping she got down and she slept in front of him he saw Sango sleeping with him and put his arm around her,when They woke up Sango huged him she was worried about him than The Don,Snaps,Mace,and Grace woke up and met her and they went back to Sora and the others.Sora and the other saw Sango back with Miroku the Heartless and Highbreed surround them.After that Sora closed the Keyhole.on the Gummi Sango needs a some time with Miroku Inuyasha thinked so and Kagome and Shippo City of Heroes:Sora,Miley,Donald,Goofy,Sly,Zip,Lunk,and Vivi see Fires all over a City by the Heartless and the highbreed they marced in the Streets Behemoth's were crushing buildings,Air troopers the Razor Wings are fighting Super heroes Sora saw a strange high school crashed on the ground but dose'nt know the name.Someone sied it's called "Sky high"it was Jetstream,they meet She told him about the Heartless taking her son and husband away from her Royal Pain Escaped out of Prison Before the they came Sora nd his friends will stop the Heartless.Royal Pain was Talking to Mephiles and Dr. Viper if She obsorb Cammander's and Will's energy for the Portal Cannon they sends Scorpeon and 2 new Heartless and Highbrid Dead claws to hunt down other heroes and her suit is powered by dark magic.Sora saw Troopers hurting people Sora and Jetstream and the other fought them.than a new new Servent appears Ice Deffender to battle Jetstream Sora helped her.Sora asked him where's Mephiles than he disapears back to Royal Pain at Sky High for a report.Jetstream needs a plan to draw Royal pain in the open Sora thinks it not going to work instead they went to Sky high to save will bue Cammander was Kidnapped by Maleficent and brought him back to the Palace.Black Waltz # 3 say were running out of time here deliver the souls to Mephiles Sora and the gang got to her for a battle Vivi took on the Black Waltz.Royal Pain thinks her Suit can give ultimate power but it was rong its hurting her heart Mephiles Tricked her and she made a sacrifice.Sora closed the Keyhole Sherwood Forest:Sora and his Friends meet Robin Hood and Little John when he was think about someone Maid Marian.Frire Tuck told the there's an Archery Turnament Becoae Prince John will be expecting Robin than they both will be in coneato,Prince John,Sir Hiss,and Emperor Mephiles are at the turnament as well Sora and Robin see MaidMarian and Lady Kluck walking to see the compition he will disgised as a stork to fool the Sheriff,while Little John and King Mickey sit with Prince John to watch the Turnnament of the Golden Arrow Kagome entered there to win.Robin won and walked up to Prince John but he dropped his disgised and his guards siegs ed him ans sentense him to death Maid Marian begged him to spair Robin Hood because she loves him ,Robin seid he loves her more than life it's self Prince John seid anyone deseive's to the crown must die Robin interup and Sied that crown belongs to king Ritchard "Long Live King Ritchard!"Miley agree's and everyone else were saying that to.Prince John couldin' take it any more sied off with his head! the Exicutioner came until Prince John told him to stop told by Little john behind the Curtons telling him to untie Robin or else.than he seid untie.. my buddy. i mean release the Prisoner!, untie the prisoner. Donald ask you heard what he seid you big paluka.not so hard you mean thing! let him go for heavon sake let him go!.Love coqures all! everyone cheered..The Sheriff knew somethings fishy go on around hear saw Little john telling PJ to let Robin to kiss Maid Marian or he just found a new pin cusion he see the sheriff Behind him and punched him than Prince John told his guards to kill him inclouding Mephiles cammanding his troopers to destroy the Keybearer.they got away into sherwood forest and Little John and everyone sing"The Phony King of England".Sheriff was sing that when he brought more muney when Price John heard sir hiss and the Sheriff sang and Shouted ENOUGH! the Sheriff told that the whole Village is singing it so he tripled the Taxas.now eneryone of noghtinham were in Jail Sora,and Robin and the others plan a jain break because Frier tuck is going to be hanged at sunrise and free everyone out of there.Sora and the gang fought PJ's gaurds and the Heartless while Little John got everyone to Sherwood forest until one was left behind Rood gave her to him but he'll cetup when the prison cought on fire Prince john and Sir Hiss Escaped on Maleficent.sora closed the keyhole and King mickey welcomed King Ritchard home and told him to meet him at Disney castle when the time comes. Dreadwin's Mansion:Sora and his friend were invited by Gentleman Dreadwin he is secretly a heartmore and tought Sota to do ball room dance and he brouhgt Kohaku with him Sango was happy Sora and his friend were wearing tuxeto's with long and short sleves Kagome was wearing a blue dress Sango was wearing a red one Miroku seid to her she looks Beautiful she blushed Every Heartmore were dancing sora saw Anakin and Padme' were invited to, later Sango asked Miroku for a Dance while a Romantic Musig was playing.at the end they almost kissed each until Mephiles and his Minions showed up to crash the Party Sora and the gang fought them.sora thanked Dreadwin for the Party and closed the keyhole on the gummi Sango and Miroku wanted to dance more and they did. Neverland: New Worlds with Signature Party Member & Villain Atlantica (with Morgana's Ice Palace) (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Party:Ariel & Melody. Villain: Morgana / Undertow Andy's Room / Star Command (Toy Story) Party: Buzz Lightyear. Villain: Zurg Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Party: Quasimodo. Villain: Frollo Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Party: Milo. Villain: Rourke Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.) Party: Sulley. Villain: Randall / Waternoose Man-Village Jungle (The Jungle Book) Party: Baloo. Villain: ShereKhan Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) Party: Jaq. Villain: Lucifer / Stepmother Jamestown (Pocahontas) Party: Pocahontas. Villain: Ratcliffe Axiom (WALL-E) Party: Wall-E & Eve. Villain: Auto City of Heroes (Sky High) Party: Jet Stream .Villain : Royal Pain The Land of Wizards (The Sword in the Stone) Party: Arthur. Villain: Madame Mim London Town (101 Dalmatians) Fellow Fighters: Pongo, Perdita & Puppies. Villain: Cruella De Vil, Horace & Jasper Holloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's revenge) Party: Jack Skullington. Villain: Oogie Boogie Paris, 1910 (Aristocats) Party: Thomas O'Malley. Villain: Edgar or Signature Heartless / Nobody Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) Party: Robin Hood. Villain: Prince John/the Sheriff Prydain (The Black Cauldron) Party: Taran. Villain: The Horned King Kuzcotopia (The Emperor's New Groove) Party: Kuzco. Villain: Yzma / Kronk Neverland (Peter Pan II Return To Neverland) Party: Peter Pan. Villain: Captin Hook Bug City (A Bug's Life) Party: Flick. Villain: Hopper Mouse London (The Great Mouse Detective) Party: Basil. Villain: Professor Ratigan / Fidget & Signature Heartless The Land of Great Spirits (Brother Bear) Party: Kenai. Villain: Signature Heartless Paradise Islands (Lilo & Stitch) Party: Stitch. Villain: Gantu & Signature Heartless Montressa Space (Treasure Planet) Party: Jim. Villain: Mr. Silver & Capt. Darkwater New Drive Forms for Sora Name Color Number of keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Knight Form Gold and Sliver Two(Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova: An omni-powerful light blast that gets more powerful as you level up. True Hero Form Platinum and Rainbow with Angelic Wings All Light Keyblades Fly |- |- Vengance Form Black and Purple with Demonic Wings All Dark Keyblades and All Dark Alternatives to His Light Keyblades Wall Climb New World Transformations Film World Sora Donald Goofy Miley Cyrus Kairi Toy Story Andy's House Super Sora action figure White rubber Ducky. Goof in a box. Barbie Doll Barbie doll. Ratatouille Rat Paris Rats G-Force G-Force City Guinea pig with brown fur outfitted with spy gear. Normal, but with spy gear, and shrunk down to Sora's size. Same as Sora, but with red fur. Wall-E Space Cruiser Axiom Suit similiar to Raiden's from Metal Gear Solid 2 Robot Robot Robot Similar to Sora's The Incredibles Metroville "The Keyblade Master" (Sora in a Tokusatsu-style costume a la Viewtiful Joe). Phantom Duck Super Goof Super Singer Cars Radiator Springs A made-up car (like Lightning McQueen) with Sora's eyes and mouth. (The Keyblade is attached to Sora's right front wheel.) A Volkswagen Beetle with Donald's face and hat. A PT Cruiser with Goofy's face and hat. A Yukon Denil A Porsche with Kairi's face. A Bug's Life Bug City An ant with Sora's face. A bee with Donald's head. A stag beetle with Goofy's head. A horsefly with Miley's head. Similar to Sora. Dinosaur Dinosaur Valley A Styracosaurus with Sora's eyes, similar to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. The spikes on Sora's head are meant to resemble his hair. A pterodactyl with Donald's head, similar to Bird Donald from Kingdom Hearts II. A T-Rex with Goofy's head, NOT similar to Turtle Goofy. A 3 Horned Dinosaur with Miley's head. Has none but outfit is blue The Aristocats Paris, 1910 A kitten with brown fur, white fur chin and with Sora's hair, simular to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. (except for the tail). A goose like like the Gander characters, but with Donald's head wearing his hat. A cat with Goofy's head wearing his hat. A Red cat with Miley's head. A kitten with red fur and Kairi's hair. Twilight Princess Hyrule Same as Donald, Goofy and Miley Same as usual, but clothes change. Same as Donald. Same as Goofy and Sora N/A. Narnia Narnia Regular fantasy-like clothes like the four Pevensie children, only the colors remain the same and Armer (or Knight) clothing for the battle with the White Witch = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. *MAKE A KINGDOM HEARTS MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES AS A DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW!! Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'The Land Down Under'/ The Rescuers Down Under *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *Treasure Planet / Treasure Planet *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'Notre Dame' / Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Pleasure Island' / Pinnochio '' *'Prydain''' / The Black Cauldron *'Cruella's Fur Factory' / 101 Dalmations *Castle of Dreams / Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *'Forest of the Great Prince'/''Bambi'' *'Paris, 1910'/''The Aristocats'' *'Splash Mountain'/''Song of the South'' *'Sleepy Hollow'/''Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' *'Passamaquoddy'/''Pete's Dragon '' *'New York City/Oliver and Company'' *'''City of Light/''The Brave Little Toaster'' Returning Disney Worlds ('''from Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts II)' *'Illusion Wonderland'/''Alice in Wonderland *'Olympus Coliseum'/''Hercules'' *'Deep Jungle'/''Tarzan'' *'Agrabah'/''Aladdin'' *'Atlantica'/''The Little Mermaid'' *'Neverland'/''Peter Pan'' *'Hundred Acre Wood'/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Beast's Castle'/''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Land of Dragons'/''Mulan'' *'Disney Castle'/''Various of Mickey Mouse Shows & Movies'' *'Pride Lands'/''The Lion King'' *'Port Royal'/''Pirates of the Carribean'' *'Space Paranoids'/''Tron'' Jim Henson films (involved with Disney only) *'Hollywood Theaters' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command {could have a cross-area from Andy's Room.} *'Ant Island' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / [[Wikipedia:Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]] *'Great Barrier Reef''' / Finding Nemo *'Metroville/Nomanisan Island' / The Incredibles (exclusive to the Wii.) *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Gusteu's Restruant' / Ratatouille *'Space Cruiser Axiom' / WALL-E *'Venezuela' / Up Relatively new films *'Wonderland' / Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film) *'Oakey Oaks' / Chicken Little *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Paradise Island/Hawaii' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Haunted Mansion '/ The Haunted Mansion '' *'Toon Town''' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit '' *'Dinosaur Valley''' / Dinosaur *'New York City and/or Andelasia' / Enchanted *'Hyrule' / Legend of Zelda (may likely only work if it's released on the Wii as a exclusive world.) *'Oz' / Return to Oz *'Giant Peach' / James and the Giant Peach TV shows *'Canada' / Life With Derek *'The Tipton Hotel (or Boston)' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton' / Kim Possible *'The Dreamport/Imagination Institute' / Journey Into Imagination *'The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre' / Mickey Mouse Revue (Within Disney Castle, A Secert Enterance) *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Pickford' / Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse (within Disney Castle, view cutscenes here) *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'Avalon' / Gargoyles *'Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium' / Wikipedia:Something Wicked This Way Come (film) *'Land of Gummi' / Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears *'Land of Wuz' / The Wuzzles *'Metru Nui' / Wikipedia: BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui or Wikipedia: BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *'Danville' / Phineas and Ferb *'Boogeyworld '/ Don't Look Under the Bed *'The Megaplex' / Phantom of the Megalex *'Halloweentown High' / The Halloweentown Series *'Tower of Terror' / Tower of Terror New allies Disney worlds *'Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter'/ Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film)) *'Alice '/ Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland (2010 Film))''' *'Marlin' / Great Barrier Reef (Finding Nemo) *'Basil' /Mouse London (The Great Mouse Detective) *'Lightning McQueen' / Radiator Springs (Cars) *'Mr. Incredible' / Metroville (The Incredibles) *'Flik' / Bug City and/or Ant Island (A Bug's Life) *'Kida' / Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *'Jet Bradley' / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) *'Buzz Lightyear' or Woody / Andy's House (Toy Story) *'Peter Pevensie' / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *'Pocahontas' / Jamestown (Pocahontas) *'Quasimodo' / Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *'Jack Shephard' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'John Locke' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'Sayid' / The LOST Island (Lost) *'Samson' / New York Zoo (The Wild) *'Stitch' / Paradise Islands (or Hawaii) (Lilo & Stitch) (NOTE: Stitch was a summon in Kingdom Hearts II.) *'Taran' / Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *'Aladar' / Dinosaur Valley (Dinosaur) *'Zack and Cody Martin'/Tipton Hotel'' (Wikipedia: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005 TV show))'' *'Derek Venturi' / Canada (Life With Derek) *'Olie Polie' / Polieville (Rolie Polie Olie) '' *'Dwayne Robertson''' / Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (D2: The Mighty Ducks) *'Kermit the Frog' / Hollywood Theaters (The Muppet Movie) (Disney released version) *'Duchess' / Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' / Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *'WALL-E and EVE' / The Axiom (WALL-E) *'Goliath' / Avalon (Wikipedia:Gargoyles(TV Series)) *'Toejam' / Del Valle High School (As The Bell Rings) *'Gobo Fraggle' / Fraggle Rock (Fraggle Rock) *'David Dunn' / World of Heroes'' (Unbreakable)'' *'Vakama' or Matau / Metru Nui (BIONICLE) *'Carl Fredricksen' or Russell / Venezuela (Up) *'Bryan Riley' / The Megaplex (Phantom of the Megaplex) *'Larry Houdini' / Boogeyworld (Don't Look Under the Bed) Square Enix Worlds *'Edward Elric' / Amestris (Fullmetal Alchemist) *'Leon (Squall)' / Balamb (Final Fantasy VIII) *'Cloud Strife' / Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) (NOTE: Leon and Cloud both made past appearances in KH games, but not as world partners.) *'Vincent Valentine' / (Final Fantasy VII) *'Hero' / The Dark Citadel (Dragon Quest) *'Chrono' / (Chrono Trigger) *'Vaan' / (Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) *'Fayt Leingod' / (StarOcean Till The End of Time) *'Mario' / (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *'Zidane Tribal' / Terra (Final Fantasy IX) *'Tidus' / Spira (Final Fantasy X) *'Terra Branford' / World of Balance (Final Fantasy VI) Relatively new worlds *'Tony Stark/Iron Man, Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' / Stark Tower/Gamma City (Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk) *'Link (Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess)' / Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *'Indiana Jones' / Treasure Kingdom (Indiana Jones) *'Guilmon, Palmon, Dorumon' / Digimon Plains (Digimon) New summon Bolt Pinocchio The Penguins Disney summons *'Roger Rabbit / Who Framed Roger Rabbit ' *'Nivens McTwisp The White Rabbit'/ Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)- Obtained after you defeat Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts. *'Tweedldee Twin Boys '/ Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) - Obtained after you complete the Wonderland level. *'Baloo' / The Jungle Book- Obtained after you complete the Jungle Book level. *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Elliot' / Pete's Dragon *'Kuzco' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Bolt' / Bolt- Obtained following defeating Frank the Bully in first visit to Del Valle High School. Also contains unlockable components to add Mittens the Cat and Rhino the Hamster to the summon. *'Jack-Jack' / The Incredibles *'Kenai' / Brother Bear *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *Bambi/ Bambi *Angel/ Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure *'Rex / '[[Wikipedia:Toy Story 2|'Toy Story']]' ' *'Wheezy/ 'Toy Story 2'' ' *'The Spring Sprite / [[Wikipedia:Fantasia 2000|'Fantasia 2000]] ' *'Tron / [[Wikipedia:Tron (film)|'Tron']] (NOTE: Since Jet is your new ally in Space Paranoids, Tron is only a summon.) ' *'V.I.N.CENT /''[[Wikipedia:The Black Hole|'''The Black Hole]]'' ' *'Willie the giant /[[Wikipedia:Fun and Fancy Free|'Fun and Fancy Free']]' ' *'Paul Bunyan /[[Wikipedia:Disney's American Legends|'''Disney's American Legends]]'' ' *'Kopa /[[Wikipedia:The Lion King|'The Lion King']]' (Simba's ''Son) ' *'Mufasa /''[[Wikipedia:The Lion King|'''The Lion King]]'' ' *'Nemo / ''[[Wikipedia:Finding Nemo|'Finding Nemo']]'' ' *'Aslan / ''[[Wikipedia:The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe|'Narnia']]'' ' *'James P. Sullivan / ''[[Wikipedia:Monsters, Inc.|'Monsters, Inc.']]'' ' *'Br'er Rabbit /[[Wikipedia:Song of the South|'Song of the South']]' ' *'Zords / '[[Wikipedia:Power Rangers|'Power Rangers']]' ' *'Zachary (Zack) and Cody Martin/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ' *'Remy/''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' ' *'Mater/''Cars film)'' ' ' *'Edwin Venturi / Life With Derek ' *'Kermit the Frog, or Miss Piggy or Animal / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) ' *'Lumpy the Heffalump / Pooh's Heffalump Movie ' *'Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat / The Aristocats ' *'Phineas and/or Ferb / Phineas and Ferb ' ' *'WALL-E and EVE / WALL-E ' *'Carl Fredricksen and/or Russell / Up ' *'Shaun the Sheep / Shaun the Sheep ' *'Takanuva / BIONICLE ' *'Sentinel Knight/''Power Rangers'' ' *'Alec Azam / [[Wikipedia:Presto (film)|'Presto']] ' *'Gus / [[Wikipedia:Partly Cloudy|'Partly Cloudy']] ' *'Zoe / Don't Look Under the Bed ' '''Square-Enix summons ' *'Fighter / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'Final Fantasy I']]' ' *'Black Mage / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'Final Fantasy I']]' ' *'White Mage / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'Final Fantasy I']]' ' *'Dollface / '[[Wikipedia:8-Bit Theater|'The Strangers']]' ' *'Rydia / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy IV|'Final Fantasy IV']]' ' *'Bahamut / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'Anima / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'Yojimbo / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'The Magus Sisters / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy X|'Final Fantasy X']]' ' *'Knights of the Round / '[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy VII|'Final Fantasy VII']]' ' *'Alphonse Elric / '[[Wikipedia:Fullmetal Alchemist|'Fullmetal Alchemist']]' ' *'Magus / '[[Wikipedia:Chrono Trigger|'Chrono Trigger']]' ' *'Cliff Fitter / '[[Wikipedia:StarOcean Till The End of Time|'StarOcean Till The End of Time']]' ' *'Princess Peach / '[[Wikipedia:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars|'Super Mario Bros']]' ' Other *'No. XIV (Xion)' *'Tyla (6-year old girl/Heart Princess/Sora's true friend)' *'Cakoko (Tyla's Kingdom Heart creature friend)' *'Laxty (Tyla's Nobody)' *'King Hunnus (Tyla's father/Heart King)' *'Queen Rainna (Tyla's mother/Heart Queen)' *'A'isha (Tyla's best friend)' *'Rixuk (Riku's Nobody)' *'Musafrit (Mufasa-Ifrit fusion)' *'Herbella (Hayner's sister)' *'Coenzo (Axel's son)' *'Texar (a friendly Creeper Nobody ally of Kairi's team)' *'Nroxt (No. XV: Nobody of Tron)' *'Iknax (No. XVI: Nobody of Kain)' *'Rexbf (No. XVII: Nobody of Ferb)' *'Fanfixtn (No. XIX: Nobody of Tiffany)' *'Neo Axel (Souless version of Axel)' *'Platinum Shane Gray (Souless version of Shane Gray) ' *'Omexas ' *'Ace of Spades (Souless version of the Queen of Hearts) ' *'Pyro (17-year old man/Son of Omexas/Starts out as Sora's enemy, But later becomes Sora's best friend)' Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). ' *'The Tipton Hotel/''Theme from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"'' and Working Together (NOTE: Working Together is the one of the battle songs from Kingdom Hearts II). ' *'Andy's Room/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Summerton High School/original music score or themes from Minutemen (arranged by the Kingdom Hearts composer or arranger) ''' ' *'Danville/''Today is Gonna be a Great Day'' and Struggle Away (NOTE: Stuggle Away is the heartless boss battle theme in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' ' ' *'Andy's Room/''You've got a friend in me'' from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' *'Join In and It's Magical (NOTE: The Music from Tokyo Disneyland 10 Anniversary: It's Magical Music Will Be Used and Arranged by the Kingdom Hearts Composer)' *'The Color Song (Sunged by Sora, Donald and Goofy)' '"Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Remix-" (by the Jonas Brothers, with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Miley Cyrus with the same Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (fast version by the Yoshimimora/Wada orchestra) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Celine Dion and the Jonas Bros., background vocals by Enya, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" (performed by Aerosmith, background vocals by Joe Perry, Enya, and Steven Tyler, and composed by Yoshimimura and/or Wada) ' *'"Dearly Beloved (instrumental by Kenny G.)" ' '''Utada Hikaru theme song idea(s) ' *'"Dearly Beloved" ' *'"Sanctuary" ' *'"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Remix with Aerosmith) ' List of New and Returning Disney Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters ' *'Twilight Town (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) ' **'Tifa ' **'Moogle(s) ''' ' '''Mouse London (from ''The Great Mouse Detective) ' *'Sephiroth ' *'Cloud ' *'Tifa ' *'Seifer ' *'Vivi ' *Moogle(s)'' Disney Villains *'Master Of Ultimate Evil' (aka Omexas) *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen/Alice in Wonderland'' (2010 film) *'''Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) *'The Jabberwock/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'''Bayard Hamar the Bloodhound/Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) *'Stromboli/Pinocchio'' *'''Master Control Program (MCP)/Tron' ' *'Sark/Tron'' *'''Maximillian/The Black Hole *'Queen of Hearts/Alice in Wonderland (1951) film)'' *'''Sykes/Oliver and Company *'Captain Hook/Peter Pan (Disney Film)' '' *'Percival C. McLeach'/''The Rescuers: Down Under'' *'Saluk/Aladdin and the Forty Theives'' *'''Lady Tremaine/''Cinderella (Disney film)'' *'Alameda Slim'/''Home On The Range (Disney Film)'' *'Henry Ravenswood a.k.a "The Phantom'"/''Phantom Manor'' *'Bowler Hat Guy'/''Meet The Robinsons'' *'Norm Snively/Air Bud '' *'''Zira/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Shere Khan'/''The Jungle Book (Disney Film)'' *'Ratcliffe'/''Pocahontas'' *'Syndrome'/The Incredibles *'Judge Claude Frollo'/''The Hunchback Of Notre Dame'' *'Sid Phillips'/''Toy Story'' *'Evil Emperor Zurg'/''Toy Story 2'' *'Hopper/A Bug's Life '' *'''Randall Boggs//''Monsters, Inc.'' ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks/''Cars (2006 film)'' *'Gaston/'Beauty and the Beast'' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ'/''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *'Gretchen Grudler/Recess Miracle on Third Street'' *'''White Witch/''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)'' *'Cruella De Vil/One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)'' *'''Dr. Claw/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Queen Narissa'/''Enchanted (2007 film)'' *'Queen and/or Hag Queen (Witch)'/''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)'' *'Maleficent'/''Sleeping Beauty'' (NOTE: She was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *Pete/various Mickey Mouse and Goofy cartoon shorts and films (NOTE: He was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Golbez/Final Fantasy IV'' *'''Seymour Guado/''Final Fantasy X'' *'Cloud Of Darkness'/''Final Fantasy III'' *'Lyle T. Rourke'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Kaa'/''The Jungle Book'' *'Edgar the Butler'/''The Aristocats''' '' *'''Madame Mim/The Sword in the Stone '' *'Bruton/Dinosaur '' *'Ratigan'/''The Great Mouse Detective '' *'Fidget'/''The Great Mouse Detective '' *'Jack Frost'/''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause '' *'Morgana'/''The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea '' *'Stinky Pete (Prospector)/Toy Story 2 '' *'''Hades/''Hercules (Disney Film) '' *'Luther the Creator'/''StarOcean Till The End of Time '' *'Reno/Final Fantasy VII '' *'''Rude/''Final Fantasy VII '' *'Elena'/''Final Fantasy VII ' '' *'Shan-Yu/Mulan '' *'''Molt (Hopper's brother)/''A Bug's Life '' *'Mirage'/''The Incredibles'' *'Davy Jones'/''Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men's Chest '' *'Captain Barabossa/Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl ' '' *'''The Horned King/''The Black Cauldron '' *'Mr. Dark'/''Something Wicked This Way Comes (Disney Film) '' *'Captain Gantu'/''Lilo & Stitch '' *'Prince John'/''Robin Hood (Disney Film) '' *'Croc/''The Wuzzles ' '' *'Mr. Glass/Unbreakable '' *'''Muntz/Up '' *'AUTO (Autopilot)/''WALL-E '' *'''Chernabog/''Fantasia '' *'Jack-In-Box Mintatures Jealous Jack/Volcanic Fury Fire Bird w/ Spirite Volcanic Fury'/''Fantasia 2000 '' *'Mola Ram'/''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom '' *'Rene Belloq/Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark '' *'''Yzma/The Emperor's New Groove '' *'Judge Doom'/''Who Framed Rodger Rabbit? *'Smart Ass (Wise Guy)'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'Greasy/Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'''Psycho/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'Wheezy'/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '' *'SupidWho Framed Roger Rabbit?' '' *'''Leroy/''Leroy & Stitch '' *'Rhino Cloud'/''James and the Giant Peach '' *'Drond ' *'General Amaebas ' *'Garland'/''Final Fantasy '' *'Chaos/Dissidia':/''Final Fantasy '' *'Souless of Light ' *'Kuja'/''Final Fantasy IX ' '' *'Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel'/''Stitch The Movie '' *'Jecht/''Final Fantasy X ''' *'Kefka Palazzo'/''Final Fantasy VI '' *'Dark Zoe'/''Don't Look Under the Bed '' *'Phantom of the Megaplex'/''Phantom of the Megaplex '' *'Kalabar/''Halloweentown ''' *'Kal/Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge ' '' *'''Vayne Solidor/Final Fantasy XII '' *'Exdeath''/'Final Fantasy V '' *'Necron''/Final Fantasy IX '' *'''Gilgamesh/Final Fantasy XII '' *'Gelman'/''Recess School's Out '' *'Abagail Gregory''/Tower of Terror '' '''List of Worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, Nobodies, Souless, and one of the Organization XIII members *''Narnia'' (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)) ' **'Hearless: Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Wyvern/Defender ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper ' **'Organization member(s): Vexen ' **'Unbirths: ' **'Souless: Gremlin/Nightshadow/Goblin/Dawn/Super-Impaler/Knight Demon/Seti/Jackal/Tomahawk/Megaphone/Fat Gladiator/Black Mage/Red Mage/Uringo (Boss)/Leviathan (Boss)/Black Knight (Boss) ''' ' *Kuzco City'' (The Emperor's New Groove) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Power Wild/Large Body/Grim Reaper ' **'Nobodies: Dancer/Dusk/Assasin ' **'Organization member(s): Demyx ' **'Unbirths: ' **'Souless: ''' ' *Prydain'' (The Black Cauldron(Disney Film) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Assault Rider/Gargoyle Knight ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker ' **'Organization member(s): Saix ' **'Souless: ''' ' *Cooger and Dark's Sideshow Pandemonium'' (Something Wicked This Way Comes (film)) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Wight Knight/Fortune Teller/Book Master ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Sorcerer ' **'Organization member(s): Zexion ' **'Souless: ''' ' *Mouse London'' (The Great Mouse Detective) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Search Ghost/Bolt Tower/Hot Rod/Gigant Shadow ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Dragoon ' **'Organization member(s): Vexen, Ratigan ' **'Souless: ''' ' *The Land Down Under'' (The Rescuers Down Under) ' **'Heartless: Shadow/Soldier/Powerwild/Bouncywild/Defender/Wizard/Wyvern/Search Ghost/Living Bone/Bolt Tower/Sniperwild/Shaman ' **'Nobodies: Dusk/Creeper/Sniper/Samurai ' **'Organization member(s): Xigbar ' **'Souless: ''' ' '''New Voice actors and Extra New Characters (and Returning Voice Actors and Characters)' (NOTE: Some of the new characters and the new voice cast actors may not appear (or may vary) in the future game releases of the Kingdom Hearts series). ' 'The Kingdom Hearts series cast/characters *'Haley Joel Osment as Sora ' *'David Gallagher as Riku ' *'Alyson Stoner as Kairi (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) and Xion (from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) ' *'Dakota Fanning as Tyla''' *'Frankie Jones as Cakoko and Sōsuke (from the movie "Ponyo")' *'Daniel Radcliffe as Rixuk '' ' *'Steven Tyler and Joe Perry (from Aerosmith) as themselves ' *'Utada Hikaru as herself ' *'Corey Burton as DiZ (Ansem the Wise) (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) / Ludwig Von Drake ' *'Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (Queen Minnie) ' *'Jesse McCartney as Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Jim Cummings as Pete ' *'Kath Soucie as Sora's Mother (from Kingdom Hearts) ' *'Julie Andrews as Kairi's Grandmother (from Kingdom Hearts) ' *'Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (King Mickey) ' *'Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck ' *'Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof/Pluto ' *'Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket ' *'Reserved TBA as Drond ' *'Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Paul St. Peter as Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Quinton Flynn as Axel/Flame Wheel (from Kingdom Hearts II)' *'Dave Boat as Lexaeus/Axarm (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar/Sniperrist ' *'David Dayan Fisher as Xaldin/WindDragon ' *'Derek Stephen Prince as Vexen/Ice Deffender (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) /General Amaebas ' *'Vincent Corazza as Zexion/Judge (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Kirk Thorton as Saix/Berserker ' *'Liam O'Brian as Iknax/The Exticutioner ' *'Frank Welker as Omexas''' *'Ryan O' Donohue as Demyx/Aqua Rock Star ' *'Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord/Cardmaster ' *'Keith Ferguson as Marluxia/ (from the remake version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Shanelle Workman-Gray and Tera Strong as Larxene/Beauty Ninja (from the remake version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) ' *'Ritchard Lan Cox as Inuyasha''' *'Moneca Stori as Kagome' *'Kirby Morrow as Miroku ' *'Kelly Sheridan as Sango ' *'Jillian Micheals as Shippo' *'Tarak as Kirara ' *'Alex Doduk as Kohaku' *'Willow Johnson as Kikyo ' *'David Kaye and Fred Tatasciore as Sasshomaru' and Heartless Heavy Troopers ' *'Don Brown as Jaken and Undergrowth *'Brenna O'Brian as Rin ' *'Akiko Nakagawa as Sota ' *'Tommy Kenny,Fred Tatasciore as Kurt Zisa and Parasite Cage' *'Corey Burton as Emperor Mephiles and Black Waltz#3,BlackWaltz#1' *'Kevin Micheal Richardson as Atiki,''Grim Reapor,B''lackborg' *'Bumper Robinson as TrickMaster and Scorpeon' ,Black Waltz#2 *'Phil LaMarr and Greg Eagles as Stealth Sneak' and Gaurd Armor *''Armin Shimerman as Dr. Viper,'' ' *'Frank Walker, Charlie Adler,Richard McGonagle ,and Steve Blum as Heartless troopers,Cimara Mutants ,D-rex,Tail Mirage,Karada,and Antlion *''John DiMaggio as Large Armor, Heartless Troopers, and Mace'' *'Matthew wood as Toxor and UndeadGladiator' *'Tera Strong as Sirion and Grace' *'Jeff Bennett as Dark Thorn,Dark Hood,and Gentleman Dreadwin' *''Greg Ellis and Niel Kaplan as Xana'' ,and Tresholder *'Hayden Christensen as Pyro and' *'George Takie as Black Samurai ' *''Keone Young and Greg Baldwin as'' Shadow Ninja ' *'Clancy Brown as Palace *'Maurice LaMarche as Don veno, Mortimer Mouse and Snaps' *'Ringo Starr as Narrator' *Steve Martin as Himself New and Returning Actor and Character photos ' '''New and Returning Video Game Character Models/Designs ' *'If you are a talented video game character designer, create the new Disney characters. Make sure you sketch it out first, and also make sure that it's PlayStation2 or GBA looking (like on the previous KH games). Do not use SIMs because that will make the characters look weird or funky. Use the Character Voice Cast list on this wiki to help you, so that you can know who will be in the next future games. When you have finished designing the character, paste the design to this article. It can be a T-Stance model design or a walking test animation design. ' *'Put your design or model here. ' 'New and Returning Video Game World Designs ' 'Photos of New and Returning Voice Actors ' 'Charles Fleicher: Roger Rabbit ' 'Steve Whitmere: Kermit the Frog George Lopez: Papi Ben Burt: Wall-E Johnathan Potts: Link Chris Sanders: Stitch Zach Braff: Chicken Little ' 'Video Game Soundtrack CD case/cover ideas ' 'On the brochure with soundtrack listing, there will be images of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, Xemnas, Genesis and Sephrioth, and music collabreators Steven Tyler and Joe Perry from Aerosmith (since two of the band's songs ended up on soundtracks for a Disney film and a Touchstone film) and Yoko Shimomura. ' 'Video Game CD and Cover Ideas ' 'Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus ' *'The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. ' *'The art style for the Command Windows may go as follows for the following worlds: ' *'1. Twilight Town (same as KH2) ' *'2. Destiny Islands (same as KH2 Final Mix) ' *'3. Treasure Kingdom (bullwhip wrapped around command window's sides) ' *'4. Black and White London (colored black and white) ' '''Spoilers and/or Plots *'You begin the game playing as Rixuk who is going through the same things that Roxas went through in Kingdom Hearts 2. ' *'Unlike Roxas who uses the power of light, Rixuk uses the power of dark and weilds Riku's keyblade. ' *'When Rixuk meets Xemnas for the first time, he is convinced to join the organization and replaces Roxas as no. XIII. ' *'Rixuk's task in the organization is to find all seven princesses of hearts to open Kingdom Hearts. ' *'Rixuk must face a difficult choice: stay with the organization or destroy himself before the darkness he weilds gets out of control. ' *'Aerith dies in the Midgar level. She is killed the same way she is in Final Fantasy 7. In retaliation, Cloud kills Sephrioth, but only to reveal it was really a decoy in the Mouse London level. ' *'Axel is brought back to life in the opening cutscene. ' *'Pete has two new partners: Mortimer Mouse and the Big Bad Wolf. (They wear similar cloathes as his, except with different colors.) ' *'The Three Little Pigs are building gummie ships at the Disney Castle. ' *'The Big Bad Wolf is trying to steal the blueprints for a super gummie war ship from the three pigs for Maleficent. ' *'Mortimer Mouse is trying to take over as King of Disney Castle for Maleficent. (Secretly, he wants to win the heart of Queen Minnie.) ' *'Kairi marries Sora in the end credits. ' *'Pete aids Ramsley in The Haunted Mansion.' *'Kairi is an ally throughout the game (and even an optional playable character) and goes through the events and visual changes like Sora and the others do. Same applies to Riku in occasional worlds. ' *'In the game's ending, Sora and Kairi lay Riku's body to rest (as he was killed during the final battle), the two marry, and Utada Hikaru, Joe Perry and Steven Tyler (from Aerosmith) are seen performing Sanctuary and I Don't Want to Miss A Thing at the reception. ' *'Twilight Town is bombarded by Xemnas's giant airship the Dreadnought, but a drone ship is shot down by a gunner, but it crashes into the Clock Tower, and debris severely damages the town. (Think of the 9/11/01 Twin Towers incident) ' *'Mickey's Nobody, Ciyxkem appears to try to sabotage the party's plans. Near the end of the game, he grows giant sized from cosmic radiation and tries to destroy Sora, Donald, and Goofy by attempting to burn them with his thermonuclear death breath. ' *'Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora in the final battle. He survives and helps Sora defeat Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts IV. ' *'Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. He, however, dies in the final battle. ' *'Sora gets infected by a dark symbiote (a la Spider-Man 3) and becomes a Anti-version of himself. When he realizes that this puts pressure on his relationship with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, he disposes of the symbiote and it bonds with Genesis (creating Genenom). ' *'Axel tells Larxene that he loves her and they kiss. ' *'Miss Piggy saves the day by karate chopping the bad guys and help untie Kermit, Sora and co. from the wooden pillars. ' *'Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Others Went to The Disney Castle World and Was Told That They Had to Go to The Mickey Mouse Revue Theatre to Enjoy the Show and Sing the Disney Classic Songs with Each Performance. ' *'Christopher Robin, Kessie the Blue Bird, Lumpy and Mama Heffalump finally make an appearance in the 100-Acre Wood level (world). ' *'It turns out that Wonderland really looks like Tim Burton's film adaption. ' *'The prophecy of Wonderland states that Alice and one who weilds the key will slay the Jabberwock, overthrow Iracebeth of Crims and bring back Mirana of Marmoreal the White Queen to power. ' *'It turns out that the Wonderland previously visited in the first game was all an illusion done by Iracebeth of Crims so that Alice and the Keyblade master will not overthrow her. ' *'Before you take on Luxord at the second visit at the Haunted Mansion level, you must first face off against the stretch room painting ghosts. ' *'Rixuk kills Iracebeth of Crims and kidnaps Alice. ' *'A couple of Shadow and Soldier Heartless and Dusk Nobodies traps and surrounds Rico in his snack shack on the First Visit in the Hannah Montana world. ' *'In the first visit of the Indiana Jones level, Sora is forced to drink the blood of Kali along with Indy and succumbs to its power. He then tries to sacrifice Donald and Goofy along with Willie Scott to Kali-Ma. He is shocked out of his trance by Short Round. ' *'In the second visit, the Darkside monster appears to steal the ark and make Heartless out of what's inside it. Belloq breifly teams up with Indy, Marion, Sora and group to stop it, then tie them up once the beast falls. ' *'Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb for something that was actually done by Maleficent, which she doesn't know until she sees the Heartless attack her brothers. ' *'Vaan, Balthier, and Fran (from Final Fantasy XII) first end up on Destiny Islands, and join up with Sora and Kairi to fight against the Heartless until they find Ivalice. Balthier and Fran return there, but Vaan joins up with Cid to fight a gummi-ship assult on the Organization XIII ship "The Dreadnought Bahumut". ' *'Mary Poppins' world was also destroyed, and she, Bert, the Banks Family and the Penguin Servants appear in the Disney Castle world, but do not have any dialogue, only in balloon captions during gameplay, but not in a cutscene. ' *'A 4th enemy appears called "Souless" wich contain the most powerful enemies ever encountered in Kingdom Hearts history. ' *'Henry Waternose doesn't appear or get mentioned at all within the Kingdom Hearts games, with Randall leading the company. But at the second visit, Randall reformed after being beaten senseless by Xaldin. He, Sora, and Alice are the only ones that get to fight Xaldin. Randall also has his own four keyblades. ' *'Omexas reveals that he created all the keyblades except for the synthesized and/or fake keyblades. ' *'Rixuk refuses to kill himself because he does not want Riku to die, but Riku kills him by using a dark firaga; therefore, sacrificing himself. ' *'Zexion gets his revenge on Axel by draining his lifeforce, killing him. Fortunately, his love for Larxene keeps him alive. '' ' *'In The Hawaii level lilo is kidnapped by dr. hamsterveel. '' ' *'Aerith's funeral is placed in the Disney Castle world. There is a glass coffin which displays Aerith's dead body. Sora kisses Aerith the last goodbye. The people cry. ' *'The song that plays in the game during Aerith's funeral is almost the same as "The Grande Finale" from Edward Scissorhands.' ' *'Maleficent casts spells which make villains stronger, gigantic, and powerful! The growing could destroy a building roof. ' *'The House of Mouse is where Non-Disney heroes and villains gather to watch films. Among them was Zorro, a man whom Riku thought to have partnered with. ' *'Sora and company go to the Pride Lands to learn the history of Pride Rock. On the way, they'll meet Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, Kopa, Cub Mufasa, Cub Scar. Cub Nala, Ni, Malka, and others. 'Notable Lines of Dialogue' * "Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" ''' **"He no nuts. He's crazy!" ''' -Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level) ' ' * * * '"Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" ' -Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) '' ' * '"AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" ' -Cloud Strife (Midgar level) '' ' *'"Wait a minute, I don't remember Wonderland looking like this!" ' -Sora (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) '' ' *'"There is a place like no place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter, which, luckily, I am." ' -Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) '' ' *'"Alice... Sora... You're terribly late you know, naughty. ' -Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level) '' ' *'"Diso." ' -Fillmore(X Middle School) '' ' * '"People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." ' -Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." ' -Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit) '' ' '' ' *'Roxas! Can you hear me?! I am finishing what you failed to do! ' -Rixuk (World that Never Was Level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ' ** '"Surprised?" ''' * '"No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." ' -Sora and Judge Doom (Toontown level) (Second Visit) ' ' *'"Hey, where's Perry?" ' -Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) '' ' * '"Try stopping this Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!" ' -Cid (as he dives off the Enterprise airship to his apparent death by suicide bombing to stop Golbez's fleet) (Final Fantasy IV level) (Second Visit) '' ' * '"Listen, Ratigan abanddoned me at that chase, so now I'm good." ' ** '"He's telling the truth you know Basil." ''' -Fidget and Sora (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit) ' ' *'"I... I... can't do it!" ' **'"You must! The darkness will destroy all worlds!" ''' *"But... Riku, you will... die!" ' **'"It doesn't matter anymore, the universe is at stake!" ''' *"No! I WON'T!" ' **'"Then I will!" ''' -Rixuk and Riku before the big sacrifice ' ' *'"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" ' **'"What's it to ya, huh?" ''' -Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) ' ' *'"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." ' **'"Golbez?" ''' *"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." ' **'"And their purpose?" ''' *"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ' *'"Gawrsh Edward, she musta loved you that much." ' **'"Father, forgive me, I was so selfish. Edward. I love you." (dies) ''' -Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit) ' ' '' ' *'"I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, Larxene!" ' -Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) '' ' *'"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" ' **'"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" ''' -Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"You are grounded boys!" ' * '"Now when you say grounded-" ' * '"-On the 23rd Floor!" ' **'"We didn't do anything!." ' **'"We don't remember making a mess in the lobby!" ''' -Carey Martin and Zack & Cody Martin (The Tipton Hotel level) (First Visit) ' ' *'"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh darn it!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) ' -Vexen (Indiana Jones level) '' ' *'"Do you give up, now, Ciyxkem?" ' *'"You son of a bitch! How could how defeat me?" ' *'"Well, f*** you." (slices Ciyxkem in half) ' -Sora and Ciyxkem (Twilight Town Ground Zero) '' ' * '"What are those strange and creepy creatures?" ' **'"Those are Heartless and Nobodies. Let me tell you about them. This is very serious." ''' -Marti Venturi and Sora (The McDonald-Ventri Residence Household (Life with Derek) level) (First Visit) ' ' ' ' * '"KRON STOP!!! If you want to attack Aladar, you must attack me first!" ' **'"Get...out...OF MY WAY!!" ''' -Sora and Kron (Dinosaur level) (Second Visit) ' ' * '"I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." ' -Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"Soon, Kali Ma will rule the world!" ' -Mola Ram (Indiana Jones level) '' ' * '"And now, Keyblade master, you will die." ' -Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) '' ' '' ' ' ' * '"Indy, I love you! Wake up!" "You too, Sora!" ' -Short Round (Indiana Jones level) '' ' * '"I'm back!!!!" ' -Axel '' ' * '"Pooh told me all about you, Sora." ' -Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) '' ' ' ' * '"What the hell is that?" ' ** '"A Heartless! Let's get it!" ''' -Marion and Sora (Indiana Jones level) ' ' * '"But that can't be. Belloq's staff is too long." (Sora, Indiana and Sallah at the same time) "They're digging in the wrong place." ' -Sora (Indiana Jones level) '' ' * '"Fools! Do you honestly think that you can defeat ME?! You are more naive than I thought! (laughs evilly)" ' * '"We'll just see about that!" ' -Icarax and Kairi (BIONICLE level) '' ' * '"Ready to give up,Frollo?" ' * '"No,For He shall smite the wicked and cast them into a firey pit! " (Frollo then falls and grabs onto a gargoyle's head to keep from falling. The gargoyle then comes to life and Frollo screams as it breaks and falls.) ' -Sora and Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame level) (First Visit) '' ' * '"Hey, Toejam, what's your real name?" ' -Donald Duck to Toejam (''As the Bell Rings level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"Eep! Someone help us!" ''' ** '"Don't worry, I'll help ya! Stand back!" (sees the Nobodies hissing at him, and he faints) '' * (sarcastically) "Thank you, o Man of Steel." ' -Lexi and Skipper (''As The Bell Rings level) (Opening Video) ' ' *'"It's Not over yet! SORA!" (Souless appear out of nowhere and sorround Sora) ' -Omexas to Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (End of Second Visit) '"Nice To meet you Sora, My name is Roger Rabbit". Roger Rabbit To Sora (Toon Town) (Beginning of First visit) ' *'"Sora! What are you doing?" (Sora is about to unleash a Flare spell at the Heartless symbiote, when Genesis leaps into it) ' *'"Genesis! Don't be a fool! You'll die!!" (Flare is unleashed, and both Genesis and the symbiote are incinerated) ' -Sora and Genesis (The World That Never Was) '"Hiya Indiana Jones, pleased to make your aquaintence." Sora to Indy "Hey guys look it's Stitch, let's go say hi to him" Sora to Donald and Goofy "Dumbo we haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Sora to Dumbo "Alright Jadis, your rule has come to an end" Sora yelled at The White Whitch ' '"Getting back on the subject Captin Gantu I shall grant you the power of the Heartless". "Hmmm...... what's the catch Pete." "I want you to turn that uhhhhh... oh yeah that Stitch into a heartless." "Hmmm you have your self a deal.' Gantu and Pete ' '' ' '' ' *'"Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it!" ' *'"Your friends are down there!" ' *'"It's all my fault..." ' *'"You got to break these chains!" ' *'"I can't..." ' *'"Quasimodo!" ' *'"Huh? Sora, Tyla what are you guys doing?" ' *'"Don't worry, Quasimodo. We're going to break you free." ' *'"I can't go back down to the outside world because I must obey my master..." ' *'"But Esmeralda's down there and Frollo's about to burn her." ' *'"This is what Frollo has in his mind..." ' *'"What? Your given up, Quasimodo?" ' *'"But Quasimodo if you don't break yourself free, Esmeralda will be burn to death." ' *'"Leave me alone!" ' '-Sora, Tyla, Quasimodo, Victor, Laverne and Hugo (Notre Dame level) (First Visit) ' 'Notable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses) *'Battle Quotes for Alice ' **"Sora!" ' **'"Back off!" ' **'"(Groan)..." ''' **'"I need to rest..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter ' **"Sora!" ' **'"(Laughs and snorts)" ' **'"Naughty..." ''' **'"(Sings happy un-birthday to himself as he faints from battle)"'' *'Battle Quotes for Zorro: ' *Sora! ' *More Heartless?'' '' '' * '''Battle Quotes for Indiana Jones: ' **'"Take this!" ' **'"Auggghh!!" ' **'"The Ark belongs in a museum!!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Donald!" ' **'"Goofy!" ' **'"Kairi!" ' **'"Darn Heartless! ''They just keep coming." ' **'"(sighs) I'm getting too old for this." (when he faints) ' **'"(sigh)..." ''' **'(to Mola Ram) "You betrayed Shiva!"'' * 'Battle Quotes for Rex (Toy Story): ' **"ROAR!"' * '''Battle Quotes for Cecil (Final Fantasy IV): ' **'"Take this!" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"Donald!" ' **'"Goofy!" ' **'"Kairi!" ' **'(to Golbez) "I won't let you hurt Rosa!" ' **'"GOLBEZ!!" ' **'"Ouch!" ' **'"(groans)" ' **'(during battle against Kain) "Kain, stop!!" ' **'"You will answer for this, Golbez!" ' **'(after winning a battle) "All too easy." * Battle Quotes for Edge (Final Fantasy IV) ' ** '"Sora!" ' ** '"Rubicante! For this- you will pay!" ' ** '"Die, foul beast!" ' ** '"C'mon! I'm gonna whoop your sorry Heartless ass!" ''' ** '"You think our rage a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!"' * '''Battle Quotes for Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie): ' **''Take That!'' ''' **Ouch! ' **You're Going Down, Villain!'' ''' **Spaceboy Olie to the Rescue! ' **Sora!'' ''' **Donald! ' **Goofy!'' ''' **(Grunt) ' **(Groans)....'' *'Battle Quotes For Fidget: ' *'"Spin Attack!" ' *'"London must be saved!" ' *'"Sora!" ' *'"Oliver!" ' *'"Thanks!" ' *'"Cloud!" ' *'"Take this!" ' *'"Basil!" '' * '''Battle Quotes for Zack and Cody Martin: ' **'"Ouch!" (Zack Martin) ' **'"Oof!" (Cody Martin) ' **'"(Grunt)" (Zack Martin) ' **'"You're going down!" (Zack or Cody Martin) ' **'"CODY!" (Zack Martin) ' **'"ZACK!!" (Cody Martin) '' **'Bale Quotes for Shane Grey (Camp Rock): ' ***"BACK OFF!!" ' ***'"(Grunt)" ' ***'"(Groans)..." ''' ***'"(Moans)..." (when he faints)'' *'Battle Quotes for Toejam (As the Bell Rings) ' **"Take that!" ' **'"This is gonna hurt!" ' **'"(Grunt)" ' **'"(Moans)..." ' **'"Ouch!" ' **'"(Gasps)!" ' *'Stitch Quotes: ' *'"Aloha" ' *'"Sora" ' *'"Donald" ' *'"Goofy" ' *'"Heartless!" ' *'"Ouch" ' *'Grunt ' *'Wall-E Quotes: ' *'"Sora" ' *'"Donald" ' *'"Goofy" ''' '''Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) *'Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): ' **'"I'll get you yet, you rats!" ' **'"Maleficent! Cook those rats!" ' **'"(SCREAMS!)" ' **'"(Groan)..." '' *'Battle Quotes for Ilosovic Stayn The Knave of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **'"Your deaths will please my queen!" ' **'"Don't resist your fate!" ' **'"Maleficent, your spell." ' **'"Red Queen... I failed... you... " ''' *'Battle Quotes for the Bayard Hamar the Bloodhound (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"I smell you! " ' **'"You die now! " ' **"(Howls as he dies)..."'' '' '' * *'Battle Quotes for the Jabberwock (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **'"You were a fool to provoke me!" ' **'"For my queen!" ' **'"(Roars!)" ' **'"Maleficent! That spell of yours! Now!" ''' **'"This... this is impossible..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" ' **'"Only one can rule Wonderland!" ' **'"Maleficent, help me conquer Wonderland." ' **'"(Screams!)" ' **'"(Grunts)" ''' **'"No! BUT I AM THE RULER OF WONDERLAND!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Xaldin(all levels): ' **"Where's the fun in this?" ''' **'"Wind, guard me." ' * 'Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): ' **"Stop at once!" ' **'"You'll never stop me!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast the spell of havoc." ''' **'"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." ' * 'Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) ' **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" ' **'"Now die!" ' **'"Oof!" ' **'"THIS ENDS NOW!! ' **'"I WILL KILL YOU!" ' **'"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" ' **'"Maleficent, kill Genesis!" ''' **'"To hell with you, Genesis!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Vexen (Treausre Kingdom) ' **"Freeze!" ' **'"No! Stop this instant!" ' **'"ENOUGH!!" ' **'"Darn! No! NO!" ' **'"Maleficent, o almighty witch, cast your spell!" ''' **'"I HATE YOU!!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) ' **"HaHaHa!!" ' **'"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" ' **'"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" ' **'"Foolish Keyblade master!" ' **'"I am immortal!" ' **'"Gahk!" ' **'"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" ' **'"NOOOOO!!!!" ''' **"Stop! Stop!"'' '' '' * Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): ''' **"Your destiny shall be crushed!" ' **'"(laughs)" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"You have no destiny!" ' **'"Your unity is pathetic!" ' **'"Your duty is feeble!" ' **'"Accept your doom!" ' **'"The heart is one that I shall devour!" ' **'"The powers of Maleficent, show me your power!" ' **'"This cannot be...happening!" ''' * 'Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): ' **"(laughs evily)" ' **'"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" ' **'"SORA!!!" ' **'"You'll pay for this!" ' **'"Guh!" ' **'"Hold still, ya little pricks!" ' **'"With Mola, I came to this world 90 millenia ago." ' **'"Maleficent! The spell!" ' **'"This can't be true!" ' **'"I'd surrender if I were you." ''' * 'Battle Quotes for The Abomination (The Incredible Hulk): ' **"Is that the best you can do?" ' **'"Foolish idiots!" ' **'"I am not of Disney!" ' **'"Maleficent, hurry!" ' **'"I'll smash you to a pulp!" ' **'"Gah!" ' **'"WHAT?!" ' **'"Any last words, Banner?" ''' *'Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) ' **"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" ' **'"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" ' **'"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" ' **'"Arise, Heartless Angel!" ' **'"One step towards Olivia and Ratigan will kill her." ' **'"Maleficent! Now!" ''' * 'Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): ' **"You must die!" ' **'"Stop me or else!" ' **'"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" ' **'"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" ' **'"You must not win!" ' **'"Heartless, back up!" ' **'"No! back off!" ' **'"Maleficent! What are you doing here in normal form? Cast the spell!" ' **'"It Can Not Be! No!" ''' * 'Battle Quotes for Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame): ' **"Give up now!" ' **'"(SCREAMS)" ' **'"The keyblade is a tool of the Devil and must be destroyed!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast this evil spell!" ' **'"(Groans)" ''' * 'Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): ' **"I will destroy you!" ' **'"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" ' **'"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." ' **'"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" ' **'"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" ''' * 'Battle Quotes for Drond (Tipton Hotel): ' **"Smash! Smash! Smash!" ' **'"Flee to the Mountains MINIONS!!!!" ' **'"Black!, Dash! through You!" ' **'"Hoah! Hoah!" ' **'"Aghh! Aghh!" ' **'"Omexas! I want to Crash! the Tripton Hotel party with your magic!" ' **'"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" ' **'"It's...Not...Over...Yet..." ''' '''New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions *'In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Oliver Oken and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. ' *'To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. ' *'In ' *'To stop AUTO from crontrolling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. ' **'Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Kairi will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora and Kairi go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. ''' *'Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need ''alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerfull magic, so be careful when when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. ''' ' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' **'In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events ''' after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will recieve the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. ' ' *'In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. ' **'Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. ''' 'Script(s) ' *'Make your own script (story) here! ' 'Kingdom Hearts 3 Script ' 'The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. ' ' ' *'Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... ' Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole. '''Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. ' *'Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. ' Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. ' ' *'Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. ''' **Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. ''' *'Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! ' Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. ' ' *'Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! ' Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. '' ' *'Pence: Wow, that was amazing! ' **'Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? ''' *'Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. ' All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. 'Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. ' *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! ' **'Olette: But... ''' *???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! ' **'Pence: Wait! Who are you? ''' *???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! ' Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair. '' ' *'Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! ' **'Pence: Right! ''' Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning... 'In a faraway world known as Stark Tower, Tony Stark is in Afghanastan riding in a armored truck with U.S. soldiers through a desert landscape. Tony is listening to '[[wikipedia:Back in Black (song)|'''Back in Black]], and the people in the truck are silent for a while. ' *'Soldier #1: Mr. Stark? ''' **Tony: Yeah? ''' *'Soldier #1: Is it true you wnet 12-on-12 with last year's Maxim cover girls? ' **Tony: Yes and no. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but luckily December was twins. Anything else? (sees soldier raising hand) You're kidding me with the hand thing, right? ''' *'Solider #1: Is it cool if I take a picture with you? ' **Tony: Yes. It's very cool. (soldier goes over to Tony and readies for the picture) Please, no gang signs. (soldier throws down peace sign) No, throw it back up. Hm, peace. Love it. Be out of a job without peace motivating me. ''' *'Soldier #2: (about to take the picture, positioning the camera) How's this? ' All of a sudden, a explosion rocks the truck, destroys two trucks, and kills about a hundred soldiers in the process. Dusk and Sorceror Nobodies start swarming. ' ' *'Tony: (seeing all of this conspire, he rushes out of the truck and desperately runs for cover) What is going on here? What the heck are those white creatures? (pauses in mind for brief reflection, then continues to himself) Like I want to know! I've just got to-'' (a Dusk trips Stark over next to a rock, and a missle lands right next to him, ready to go off) Oh, hell no! (the missle explodes, wounding Stark in the chest and he passes out. The last thing he sees is being swarmed by Dusk Nobodies and a bald-headed Middle-Eastern man wearing ominous shades.) ' Meanwhile in The Land of Dragons, the sword of Shan Yu rests in a wall in the Guardian Chamber, and a shadow creeps into the chamber. It swipes the sword swiftly and makes out of the house quickly with a villainous grin. It's Shan Yu! Only the Head Ancestor seems to see this happen, and he gestures to Mushu to awaken from his stand and then the ancestor gives Mushu the task of alerting Mulan of the return of Shan Yu. ' ' *'Mushu: You have my full trust, sir! I'll be on my way! (scampers off into the Fa family garden to find Mulan) ''' **Head Ancestor: (audibly) I pray that you do, Mushu. And don't screw this one up. (vanishes in a puff of smoke) ''' In Del Valle High School, Lexi and Danny are in the ahllway talking to each other when all of a sudden, three Creeper Nobodies appear and almost attack the two. ' ' *'Lexi: Eep! Someone help us! ' **'Skipper: I'll help ya, Lexie! Stand back! (sees the Creeper Nobodies' bird forms hissing at them, and he faints) ''' *'Lexi: Thank you, oh Man of Steel. ' Toejam then rushes to their aid and hits the Nobodies with a broom. ' ' *'Toejam: (yelling at the Nobodies) Hey, leave my friends alone, you creeps! ' The Nobodies soon disappear. '' ' *'Skipper: Whoa. That was a nice save. ' **'Toejam: Thanks, Skipper. We should probably go before those things come back. Or we'll probably be late to class, too. What was that thing anyway? ''' *'Lexi: I have no idea. So... (continuing conversation with Danny, but doesn't see one of the Creeper Nobodies rising back up and stalking after the four teens slowly) ' Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surronded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies. ' ' *'Seifer: Let's take them down! ' **'Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you. ''' *'Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins). ' The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated. ' ' *'Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know? ' **'Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly) ''' *'Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu) ' **Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and a island suddenly appears into view from the Station) ''' *'Rai: Now what, y'know? ' **Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go? ''' FADE TO BLACK. 'FADE BACK INTO: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer are still puzzled about Terra's disapperance, and then all of a sudden, Axel leaps down from the clock tower. All except Pence are shocked, as Pence is listening to a track by '[[Wikipedia:The Police|'''The Police]]' on an iPod. ' *'Pence's iPod: There has to be an invisible sun. It giives its heat to everyone. There has to be- (paused by Pence) ' **'Pence: Hm? What's going on? (sees Axel) Hey! It's that Axel guy! I thought you were dead! ' **'Axel: I was, but now I'm a new man, and those Organization pricks don't mean anything to me anymore. ' **'Olette: Why should we trust you? You're in cahoots with the creatures that just attacked us! ' **'Axel: At any rate, I can probably help you stop those Nobodies. ' **'Rai: You're serious, y'know? ' **'Axel: But of course. ' **'Hayner: If the Nobodies are here, that means the Heartless are back too. I have a bad feeling about all this. ' **'Pence's iPod: (now switching to a track by [[Wikipedia:Tonic (band)|'''Tonic]]''') I'm not sayin' I'm one for violence, but it keeps me hanging on. It's a casual affair, when everybody loves you. They'll pay top dollar (make you wear the dog collar, baby) when everybody loves you. '' Olette is fuming with semi-rage by Pence's carelessness of the scenario, while Hayner just laughs and is grinning at Olette, trying to hide his humorous expression. '''FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK TO: Olivia celebrating her birthday with her father at their house, when all of a sudden, a ominous shadow rises from a corner of the room, and swipes away Olivia's father. Then two Armored Knight Heartless appear by the figure. Figure: Grab the girl, and bring her back to Malificent.' Olivia: (as the Heartless grab her) Hey, let me go! Olivia then fights her way out of the grip of the Heartless, and rushes out of the house. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora, Riku and Kairi at Desinty Islands, reading the letter Kairi found at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora:(reads the letter) Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Although you have defeated Xemnas, your journies are far from over. Heartless still come and attack to this day. I need all three of you to come and help. Meet me at Disney Castle. But first you three have to go to the gummi ship and come to a place known as Mouse London. There you will unlock the gate to Disney Kingdom. From the King.(stops reading letter) Where are we going to find the gummi ship? (sees the ship) Riku: You mean the one that is below us? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: London, England. PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, and LUCY are getting ready to board the train at the Great Western Railway. Evacuating London from the original Narnia soundtrack--which is arranged by Shimomura, starts playing in the background. MRS. PEVENSIE (hugs PETER, then the other three): Take care of them, and take charge. PETER: I will, Mum. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Ariel, Eric, and a young Melody at the beach. NOTE: This is a flashback 12 years ago in Ariel's world, time is a bit faster than most worlds, and this was after the Morgana incident. Melody tries to crawl on the sea. Ariel: I'm sorry Melody but no. (grabs Melody) FADE INTO: Mouse London(When you land the gummi ship in Mouse London). Note that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are human, but were shrunk to the size of mice. They stop to see Sephiroth. Sora: (gasps) Sephiroth. Kairi: Who? Sephiroth: Hmm, just wanted to see you gat defeated by Ratigan. (disappears) Sora: Who's Ratigan? (after you go towards a boot) Sora, Kairi, and Riku start to hear crying in a boot. Riku is the first to see that it is Olivia. When Riku finds Olivia, she has two purple colored balls in her hand. Inside the balls seem to be a duck and a yellow dog. Riku: Wait a minute! It looks like Daisy and Pluto and trapped in there! Without further delay, Riku and Sora aim their Keyblades at the balls, and with a burst of light, Pluto and Daisy Duck are freed. Daisy: Oh, what a fuss that was! (pauses and sees Sora) Oh, hello Sora. Sora: Do you what happened to you guys? That you got trapped in those balls, I mean? Daisy: Well... Daisy then starts to tell the group that the Organization XIII had broken into the castle, and seem to have come back to life. They captured many of the citizens, and trapped them in balls of darkness known as "Dark Auras". Mickey was captured as well, but he managed to get his letter to Sora and group before anything could happen to him. The dark auras were scattered throughout the worlds. Kairi: That's awful! What should we do? FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Indiana Jones and Lao Che are seen negotiating with each other, when Shanghai club singer Willie Scott arrives. Lao Che: (to Willie) Dr. Jones here was about to give me Nahashi, and he shall give it now. Willie: Wait. Who is this- Nahashi! (grabbed by Indiana Jones) Indiana: Now c'mon, Lao. I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes. (tightens his grip on Willie, as Lao rolls over a bag of coins) Perhaps you don't understand. The deal is for the diamond. (a diamond is rolled over) Lao: Now you give me Nahashi. Indiana: With pleasure. (rolls over to Lao a small container, possibly containing ashes) Lao: At last. The remains of the first emperor of the Macchu dynasty. (Indiana takes a swig of wine) Now you give me the diamond. (laughs) Willie: What's that? (pointing to a bottle in Lao's grip) Lao: Antidote. Indiana: For what? Lao: The poison you just drank, Dr. Jones. Indiana: (as a waiter figure comes over) Nice bar you have here. (Willie: That's not a waiter.) Wu-Han's an old friend. Game's not over. Give me the antidote. (the popping of champagne rings through, masking the sounding of a gunshot, into Wu-Han) C'mon, Wu-Han, we'll get you out of here. Wu-Han: Not this time. I followed you on many adventures. But like the great Hondu mystery, I go first. (dies) Indiana, severely weakened, uses some strength to fire at one of Lao Che's goons, and flee the resteraunt with Willie. They land inside a taxi. Boy Driver: Wow! Crash landing! Indiana: Short Round! Step on it. There's Heartless after us. Short Round: OK, Dr. Jones. Hold on to your potato! Willie: (as they drive off) For crying out loud, there's a kid driving the car! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Daisy and Pluto have been safely escorted into the gummi shp prior of what was going now. Sora; So, you're looking for some guy named Basil? Olivia: Well, I..... Kairi: (thinks) Wait, I think I know. Are you looking for the Basil of Baker Street? Riku: You've met him before. Kairi: Before I got captured by Sa'ix. He'll be surprised when he sees me in a different size. At the house of Basil of Baker Street, his assistant Dawson arrives in puffs of exhausted breaths. Basil: Dawson? What is it that you want to say? Dawson: It's Kairi. She's back, and she brought friends. At that moment, Kairi, Sora, and Riku arrive in teh home and approach Basil, telling him about Sephrioth, and how he mentioned Ratigan. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Hiram working Sephiroth: (pointing his sword at Hiram) Don't forget,your daughter pays the consequences if you don't do what Ratigan told you to do. Fidget: (passing Sephiroth) I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going. Sephiroth: I wish I would see him person. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Randall starring at his leadership list he made with Maleficent standing next to him. Kingdom Hearts IV Script ' '''Sora is experiencing nightmares. Of the events he failed to stop. The people he failed to keep alive. Many people are seen fighting Heartless and the Organization, but most quickly fall. His mind flashes to Sora grabbing his Keyblade, and rushing at Iknax, Nobody of Kain of Baron. He slices off the arms of the dragoon, and the man shouts in pain as blood trickles down from his dismembered bones. ' * 'Iknax: Please, Keyblade master. Show mercy. Please! ' ** 'Sora: It's too late for mercy. '' * Iknax: No. NO!! ''' ** '''Sora: Firaga! With that, Iknax burns into a bleeding skeleton before collapsing into a heap of burnt skin and bones. Siora screams in his mind as he sees Hayner beeing slashed in the chest and killed by a Neoshadow. He also sees many other heroes, like Iron Man, Maggie, Balthier, Squall Leonhart and Phineas, among those helping to fight off the darkness tsruggling to stake off the enemies. And, in the most heartwrenching moment, Riku is killed by Xemnas. At that moment, Sora wakes up screaming in shock, as he had for many sleepless nights since the events had occured. The only people left to give him solace is his friend Kairi, and the former Organzation XIII member Demyx. He can't help but ponder every night what will ahppen of the worlds that are still under attack by the Heartless and the other villains of darkness. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Carl Fredericksen is relaxing at home, when there is a loud knocking at the door. He opens it, and sees a young boy scout is at his front door step. ' * '''Boy: Hello, sir. My name is Rusell, and I'm a member of the Junior Wilderness Explorers Scout Troop. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? ' ** 'Carl: (looking quite annoyed) No. Now go away. '' * Rusell: Are you sure? I could help you cross the street. ''' ** '''Carl: No. '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your yard. ' ** 'Carl: No. (is just about ready to slam the door) '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your porch. ' *'Carl: No. I don't want any help! (door slams on Rusell's foot) ' **'Rusell: Ow. Could you please open the door off of my foot, sir? ' ** 'Carl: Forgive me there. I let you know if I'm in need of some assistance, okay kid? How abouit you help me catch this creature that keeps eating my azuelas, the snipe. '' * '''Rusell: Yes, sir. (runs off enthusiastically) I'll bring it back to you when I find it! ' ** Carl: All right, young boy! (muttering under his breath) Glad that's over. (sits back down) {NOTE: If you look in a corner of the park across from Carl's house, you will see the two chess players from '''[[Wikipedia: Geri's Game|Geri's Game'' ''']], the Oscar-winning Pixar shosrt that was shown with A Bug's Life as an Easter Egg. Coincidentally, Bob Peterson, who voices Dug and Alpha in Up voices Geri in Geri's Game}'' FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Omexas wakes up in the awakening and looks around. He then rises more pillars. He leaves the awakening and looks around the World Without Sanity. ' * '''Omexas: I... Am FREE! ' ** 'Drond: (walks towards Omexas) So does this mean our plan can begin? '' * 'Omexas: It already has. ' ** 'Drond: Perfect! ' *** '''Amaebas: (walks towards Omexas from another path) So does this mean i can kill Riku? '' ' ' * '''Omexas: Not yet! ' * Voice: So does this mean the souless are back? (walks foward revealing himself as being the Souless of Light) ' * '''Omexas: Yes. ' * 'Souless of Light: For a billion years we waited to reunite with you as our leader Omexas. ' FADE TO BLACK 'FADE BACK TO: Sora goes down to the island, and finds a new message in Secret Place wall. Surprisingly, it seems to be written in scratches from rock. It read: "Sora, Sorry to call back into action with Riku dying and all, but we found that Xemnas has survived the final battle alongside Saix, Rexfb, Xigbar, Larxene and many others. He also seems to have made an alliance with some evil villianous syndicate known as the Souless. We need your help to stop this and bring peace to the universe once and for all. And to do that, we need the help of Demyx and Kairi as well." Thanks Again, Mickey Mouse. P.S. Your Gummi Ship will arrive momentarily after you read this. Fly over to ToonTown to start your mission. ' *'Sora: A Gummi Ship is coming. If Xemnas is still alive, he'll stop at nothing to finish what he started. (Kairi, Demyx, and Aqua arrive) Guys, I need you to come with me. We've got a universe to protect. (the four enter the Gummi Ship, and fly off) ' FADE TO BLACK 'World Order ideas ' *'On each list you make, list 21 worlds. ' *'Idea List #1: ' **'1. Prologue Level/Twilight Town/Traverse Town/Disney Castle ' **'2. Andy's Room ' **'3. Pride Lands ' **'4. Snow White's Castle ' **'5. Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) ' **'6. Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) ' **'7. Notre Dame ' **'8. Beast's Castle ' **'9. Olympus Coliseum ' **'10. Agrabah ' **'11. Radiant Grden ' **'12. Jamestown ' **'13. Atlantica ' **'14. Halloween Town ' **'15. Hundred Acre Wood ' **'16. Pinocchio's Village ' **'17. Port Royal ' **'18. Land of Dragons ' **'19. Wonderland ' **'20. Neverland ' **21. End World ''' *'Idea List #2: ' **'1. Destiny Islands (First World) ' **'2. Hyrule (2 visits) ' **'3. Stark Tower (3 visits) ' **'4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (various visits) ' **'5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) ' **'6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (various visits) ' **'7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) ' **'8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) ' **'9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) ' **'10. Sacred Heart Hospital (2 visits) ' **'11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) ' **'12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) ' **'13. The Tipton Hotel ' **'14. Tim Burton's Wonderland (3 Visits) ' **'15. ' **'16. Del Valle High School ' **'17. Summerton High School ' **18. '' *'Idea List #3 ' **'1. Destiny Islands ' **'2. Mouse London ' **'3. Notre Dame ' **'4. Stark Tower/Gamma City ' **'4. Tipton Hotel ' **'5. Monstrotopolis ' **'6. Radiant Garden ' **'7. Land Of Dragons ' **'8. Atlantis ' **'9. 3rd Street ' **'10. ' **'11. Jamestown ' **'12. Pride Lands ' **'13. Agrabah ' **'14. Wonderland ' **'15. Halloween Town ' **'16. Hyrule ' **'17. Dinosaur Valley ' **'18. Twilight Town ' **'19. Port Royal ' **'20. Hawaii ' **'21. Narnia '' 'End Credits ideas' *'This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. ' *'The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) ' *'In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) ' *'Baron is once again peaceful, and Cecil is happily married to Rosa, as soon as they return from their trek with Sora and co. (During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'The characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, Grey's Anatomy, The King of Queens, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) ' *'WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) ' *'Link and Zelda hang out in the Hyrule Castle, and watch the spell of Twilight Hyrule start to disappear. (During Credits) ' *'Flash-foward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) ' ' ' *'In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) ' *'Everyone that Sora visited in their worlds, sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah at the end. (After Credits) ' 'Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas' *'This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilouge and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilouge/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). ' *'Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. ' **'Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") ''' *'Think of something for the Epilouge Cutscenes (or Epilouge Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' *'Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' '''List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *'AUTO (from ''WALL-E) will be controling Heartless ' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) will be controlling heartless, armored card soldiers, Jub jub birds and Bandersnatches ' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies ' *'Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controling insect-transformed Heartless ' *'The Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Syndrome (from The Incredibles) will be controlling trooper-transformed Heartless ' *'Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) ' *'The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths ' *'King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless ' *'Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths ' *'Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless ' *'Rita Repulsa (from Power Rangers) will be controlling Putty Heartless ' ' 'New Keyblades for Sora' *'Bells of Notre Dame - Obtained in Notre Dame by activating a trinity, the teeth are replaced with bells and the keychain is a gargoyle. ' *'The Warbly Winner - Obtained in Wonderland after you destroy Bayard Hamar the bloodhound, the teeth is Tarrant's hat and the keychain is a tea-cup. ' *'Narnian Key - Obtained in Narnia after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle of the White Witch. The keychain is Aslan's flag. ' *'Twin-Blade - Obtained in The Tipton Hotel after defeating Ilsa; rewarded to Sora from Zack and Cody. The keychain is a Yin & Yang symbol. ' *'Mythgraven Blade- Obtained in Baron after defeating the monsters attacking Fabul. It casts Cure spells automatically on all party members with every 25-hit combo. The Mysidian legend is written on the Keyblade's neck. The keychain is a miniature version of Cecil's Dark Sword. ' *' ''Fortune and Glory (Key) - Obtained in Indiana Jones level after defeating Mola Ram; rewarded to Sora by the Village Elder and Indiana Jones. Increase the drop rate of munny and rare items. The keychain is a mini Crystal Skull. ' ' *'Wembler Key - Obtained in Fraggle Rock (world); rewarded to Sora from Wembley Fraggle after playing one of the mini-games in that world. The keychain is Wembley's face. ' *'Reversal Keyblade - Obtained in Summerton High School (from the movie, Minutemen); rewarded to Sora from the Minutemen after defeating Marluxia. The keychain is a stopwatch. ' *'Short-Term Memory (Key) - Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef after saving Dory the Blue Tang Fish from the Fishing Net; makes enemies (espeacially Disney Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a question mark. ' *'Hollywood Key - Obtained in Hollywood Theaters (from The Muppet Movie); rewarded to Sora from Kermit the Frog after defeating the evil doctor. The keychain is an H(as in Hollywood). ' *'Directive - Obtained in the Axiom Cruiser; rewarded to Sora from WALL-E and EVE after defeating AUTO. The keychain is the BnL logo. ' *'Blade of Star Command - Obtained in the Star Command world (which is a crossworld from Andy's Room); rewarded to Sora from Buzz Lightyear after defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg. The keychain is the Star Command symbol. ' *'The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in the Tipton Hotel. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. ' *'The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Summerton High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. ' *'The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Kingdom of the Sun. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. ' *'The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. ' *'The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Prydain (from the movie,The Black Cauldron). The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. ' *'The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Metra Nui. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. ' *'The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Narnia. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. ' *'The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Del Valle High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. ' *'The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in The Land Down Under. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. ' *'Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. ' 'New Shields for Goofy' *'Narnian Shield - Obtained in Narnia before the battle of the White Witch. The art design on the sheild is the Aslan logo. Rewarded by Father Christmas on the first visit. ' *'Cross of Coranado- Obtained in Treasure Kingdom after defeating Toht. The art design on the shield is a cross. Rewarded by defeating Toht on the second visit. ' ' 'New Magic Wands for Donald' 'Journal Entries for "Worlds" '''Character "Profile" Information 'Toejam' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Del Valle High School (Texas) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: As the Bell Rings (2007) (Season 1, Episode 1 ("Flower Day")) ' *'Real Name: Thomas James (last name unknown) ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Seth Ginsburg ' *'Japanese Voice: Masakazu Morita ' 'Virgil Fox' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Summerton High School ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Jason Dolley ' *'Japanese Voice: Kōki Uchiyama ' 'WALL-E' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The Axiom (or Earth) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Robot ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Ben Burtt ' *'Japanese Voice: Ikue Ootani ' 'Quasimodo' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Notre Dame (France) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Bellringer ' *'First Appearance: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Tom Hulce ' *'Japanese Voice: Mamoru Miyano ' 'Derek Venturi' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The McDonald-Venturis House (Ontario, Canada) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: Getting in trouble, especially by Casey sometimes. ' *'English Voice: Michael Seater ' *'Japanese Voice: Takehito Koyasu ' 'London Tipton' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: The Tipton Hotel (Boston) ' *'Role/Occupation: Hotel Celebrity/Fashion/Daughter/Friend/Internet Talk Show Host/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005) (Season 1, Episode 1) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA ' *'English Voice: Brenda Song ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA ' ' ' 'World Information' *'Del Valle High School ' *'First Appearance: ''As the Bell Rings (2007) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from "As the Bell Rings" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Frank the Bully (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: "Could You Be The One?" (reprise-performed by Tony Oller as Danny Neilson) (NOTE: This song is a "dance step" song with performance in the mini-game like in Atlantica on "Kingdom Hearts II.") ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Danny Neilson, Toejam, Skipper, Charlotte, and Lexi ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'1st Floor (Exterior) (Main Entrance) ' **'1st Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'2nd Floor Hallway (with Window) ''' **'Staircase (located between the 1st and 2nd floor) '' *'Camp Green Lake ' *'First Appearance: Holes (2003) ' *'Theme Song: Dig It by "Doug E Doug" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Squriming Evil (Mr. Sir and the Stealth Sneak (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection(from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Stanley Yelnats,Zero, Armpit, X-Ray, and ZigZag ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 3 ' *'No. of rooms: 6 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Camp Center (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Camp Center (Inside) ' **'Digging Site ' **'Mountain Path ' **'God's Thumb- Cliffs ''' **'God's Thumb- Mountain Top '' *'Summerton High School ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Summerton High School or Original music score from "Minutemen" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Maleficent(Dragon) (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Pete (2nd visit)) The 13th Struggle (Marluxia (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Virgil Fox and the Minutemen,Auron ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'School Grounds (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Hallway ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Roof Top ''' **'Track Field '' *'Radiator Springs ' *'First Appearance: Cars (2006) ' *'Theme Song: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Chick Murphy Hicks) (1st Visit)), Rowdy Rumble (Pete (2nd Visit)) Tractor Tipping (from the original movie soundtrack, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) (Frank the Bull (1st or 2nd Visit) (Optional Battle)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Sally, Mater ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Street (Main Entrance) ' **'Flo's ' **'Tractor Ranch ''' **'Speedway (Los Angeles) '' *'The Axiom (and Planet Earth) ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Space Paranoids (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Corrupted (AUTO) (1st Visit)), Darkness of the Unknown (The Dragoon Ship (2nd Visit)) A Fight to the Death (Xemnas (Armour) (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello, Dolly!, arranged by Shimomura) (NOTE: This song and footage from the classic film are only heard and/or shown in cutscenes in WALL-E's home, and the two singing vocals are archive sound effects) ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Captain Mcrea ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Docking Bay (Main Entrance) ' **'Plaza ' **'Captain's Quarters ' **'Space (located between the Axiom and Earth) ''' **'WALL-E's Home (Planet Earth) '' *'The Tipton Hotel ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Illsa) (1st Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Maleficent(2nd Visit))The 13th Struggle (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Marion Mosby, Arwin, Muriel, Esteban, London Tipton, Carey Martin, Zack & Cody Martin ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 2 ' *'No. of rooms: 300 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'The Martin's Hotel Room (Zack & Cody's home) ' **'London's Suite ' **'Lobby (Main Entrance (Inside)) ' **'Pool ' **'Main Entrance (Outside) ' **'23rd Floor Hallway ' **'Haunted Suite ' **'Arwin's office ''' **'Mr. Moesby's office '' *'The Mcdonald Venturi House ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Livin' Life with Derek ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Seymour) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Zexion(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: George Venturi, Nora Mcdonald ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 17 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Derek's Room ' **'Lizzie's Room ' **'Casey's Room ' **'Edwin's Room ' **'Marti's Room ' **'George and Nora's Room ' **'Living Room ' **'Kitchen ' **'Upstairs Hallway ' **'Closet (Upstairs) ' **'Outside (Front) ' **'Casey and Derek's High School ' ***'Casey's Counslor's Office ' ***'Hallway ' ***'Auditorium ' ***'Various Classrooms ' ***'Bus Lot '' ' ' *'Mouse London ' *'First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) ' *'Theme Song: Original music score from "The Great Mouse Detective" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Rowdy Rumble (Fidget The Bat) (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (Vexen and Ratigan(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Working Together," "Missing You" ' *'Special Song: ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Basil ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'List Of Characters: ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Olivia ' ***'Hiram ' ***'Basil ' ***'Fidget ' ***'Ratigan ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Dawson ' ***'Vexen ' ***'Cloud ' ***'Sephiroth '' ' ' *'No. of rooms: 11 ''' **'List of rooms: ' *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Randall(until reformed and with the help of Maleficent) Sulley(after Randall is reformed) ' *'List of Characters: ' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ***'Oliver ' ***'Lily ' ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Sulley ' ***'Mike ' ***'Boo ' ***'Randall ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Fungus ' ***'Alice ' ***'King Mickey ' ***'Roz ' ***'Xaldin '' ' ' *'No. of rooms:17 ' 'Final Mix ideas' 'Cutscene Episode List(s) *'NOTE: This article is about ideas for the cutscene videos that might also appear on YouTube and maybe released as an FMV movie on DVD from the Custom DVD Creations company. ' '''KINGDOM HEARTS III Episode Lists 'Tipton Hotel episodes' *'First Visit ' **'The Tipton Hotel ' **'Ilsa ' **'Ilsa's Revenge ' **'Grounded on the 23rd Floor ' **'"That's Impossible! How Did This Happen!?" '' *'Second Visit ' **'The Spooky Suite ' **'Maleficent's Revenge ' **'Larxene's Revenge ' **'Mr. Moseby's and Carey's Apologies. ''' '''Codebreaker Ideas for Characters, Cutscenes, Gamplay and Bosses (Battles) = See Also '= '''Related ideas ' *[[Non-canon Kingdom Hearts|'''Non-canon Kingdom Hearts]]' ' External links ' *[[Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series|'Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series]]' ' *[[Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features|'Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features']]' '